Near to You
by TeeFee
Summary: Set around the time of the Mall Rats' pirate broadcast in Season 5. When Trudy finds out about Amber and Jay she flees to Liberty and finds unexpected comfort in the most unlikely person.
1. Prologue

„Something is wrong. Something is really wrong here." Trudy let her questioning look wander from Jay, her boyfriend, to Amber, her best friend. „Tell me", she demanded, but suddenly it began to dawn on her and she no longer needed clarification.

Even before Amber started to stutter her name, she knew exactly what was going on. She knew that what she had feared the most had arrived. She had lost Jay. She had lost the man she loved, the man she felt save with, the man she planned to have a future with, the man she wished to be her beloved daughters father. Again, Amber could be declared as the winner. Then she had won Bray, now she claimed Jay.

„Oh my god. No." Trudy still hoped to awake from this horrible nightmare. Maybe it was like when she had dreamed about Zoot taking away her child with the only difference that now it was Amber that took away Jay from her. But then Jay reached out to touch her shoulder and Trudy realized that it was real, that her life was falling to pieces right in front of her.

„Don't touch me. Do not touch me", fury gained control of Trudy's body, of her senses and of her mind. „No. No", was all it allowed her to say. There seemed to be just one thought left in Trudy's head. She wanted to go away, she couldn't stay where she was, next to the people who betrayed her, who hurt her, who broke her heart. Just hours before it was her who had led everyone to save Jay and now heartbreak was what she got in return for her troubles.

_Leave. _It was the only way for her to save herself, to keep herself from going crazy. The decision was made in an instant. While Amber and Jay couldn't gain enough confidence to talk, Trudy was for once the braver one. She went to her daughter's small bed and lifted the dozing girl in her arms.

„Get away from me." These where the last words the purple haired girl said to the shocked couple before she left the Mall. Trudy heard how Amber shouted after her, how she begged her to stay, how she apologized, but she didn't care. Actually she liked the thought that the feeling of guilt would make the lovebirds suffer and bother their relationship. It even made a small smile appear on her lips.

Trudy wasn't sure if she was ever coming back to the Mall, to her home, the place where she had given birth to the precious little girl now lying in her arms, the place where she had found so many friends, the place where she had felt welcomed and loved. Of course, these memories made her sad, but at the moment it wasn't possible for her to stay there, it would destroy her.

„Say goodbye to the Mall, Brady, maybe we won't come back." With that Trudy set her feet onto the empty streets of the city.


	2. Chapter 1

At the other end of the city, someone else was in a completely different mood as the heartbroken Trudy: Ebony was beaming with joy. Finally, her life seemed to improve. After her sister's dead, she hardly believed to get happy ever again, but now there she was next to the most fascinating man she had ever met and all she could do was to feel good.

What also contributed to this emotional high of hers was what she was doing at the moment: She was taking revenge on her biggest enemy, Mega. After all he had done to her, he deserved to suffer. It was his time to feel what it meant to be tortured. Ebony wished she had the chance to make him experience the mental agony he had sent her through, but unfortunately she didn't have the necessary tools for it.

Until she was able to confront him face to face, she had to use other things to make his life harder. At the moment she was trying the effects of explosive devices. Slade and herself had stocked the gates of Mega's precious safety zone with dynamite and were now waiting for the perfect moment to activate it.

Ebony turned her head to look at Slade. His expression mirrored hers exactly: He had a huge smile plastered on his face. Fire burned in her expectant eyes. „I think it's time Mega found the true meaning of the word resistance." Together, they pushed the trigger down.

But then Ebony's expression changed rapidly, because she was seeing something that wasn't part of the plan. A young woman was coming towards the dangerous fence. She didn't seem to notice what happened around her, her view might have been clouded by the tears that were silently running down her cheeks. If she wore a Techno uniform, Ebony wouldn't have cared less about her destiny, but her purple clothes showed that she was innocent. Of course the braided girl wanted to hurt every Techno in the whole city for making her a complete fool, but she wasn't keen of killing someone uninvolved. Well, she wouldn't feel very guilty, but she was sure that Slade would be mad with her, he seemed to like to save people.

Ebony couldn't help but roll her eyes at the whiny girl pressing an indefinable bale at her chest. Why did this stupid chick have to destroy all her efforts of paying Mega back? And why the hell was she so familiar? In an instant, the annoyance Ebony had felt turned into anxiety for the girl. The bunch she was holding wasn't just a bunch of clothes, it was a child and Ebony knew this child very well. The same applied to her mother.

„Damn!" With hasty movements, Ebony set work on trying to stop the explosion to happen. „How can you stop this thing?" Slade, visibly bewildered by her reaction, put his arm around her shoulder. „Why do you want it to stop?" Ebony pushed his arm away and pointed at the now dangerously near mother-daughter duo. Slade understood. „This is not good."

„No, it isn't", the former Locos leader snarled, before jumping out of her hiding place under a scrub land. There was no other way to save them than to endanger herself. She took a deep breath and then shouted: „Trudy! Stay away from the fence!"

Startled by the sudden noise, Trudy almost tripped over a plank that lay on the ground. With the purpose of finding the source of the exclamation, the young mother turned around searching the scene with her eyes.

„How stupid can one girl be?" Ebony, who had been, unlike Trudy and Brady, standing still far enough away from the explosives, ran now into the danger zone. „Trudy just move! This fence is going to blow up in a few seconds. So if you don't want to be grilled, get your legs moving!"

Finally, Trudy had discovered the person who had called for her. Under normal circumstances, she would have wondered that it was Ebony who tried to warn her, she would have thought that Ebony wasn't one to trust, but at this very moment, she just didn't have enough time for it. There was something in Ebony's gaze that told Trudy she wasn't lying, that this was serious. So she obeyed Ebony's orders and took a few steps back, searching protection behind a pile of trash.

Just seconds later, the restriction was history. While Brady started to cry due to the detonation, Ebony's happiness was back. She took Slade's face in her hands and kissed him roughly. He returned the kiss willingly, but then his rationality pushed his hormones aside and he ended the kiss.

„What?", asked Ebony, angry about Slade's reaction. The boy just smirked. „As much as I'd love to kiss you all day long, we can't stay here much longer. The Technos will be here soon and..." „I have to correct you, they won't be here soon, they are already here!" As a matter of fact, a group of black dressed guys was running towards them, their zappers already in position to fire. „Let's go!" Ebony was already about to run, but Slade stopped her. His protective instinct was on again.

„What about your friend? We can't surrender her to them!" Annoyed Ebony shook her head, she really didn't want to bring Trudy and her brat to Liberty. Ruby was enough of a pain for her to bear, but she already knew that Slade would rescue them, no matter what she said, so it would be easier if she did it herself.

She rolled her eyes at Slade before running towards the deranged mother-daughter duo. The Techno guards were only a few steps away and although they were already firing at them, Trudy didn't move an inch. Ebony pulled her with her roughly. „Come on, step out of it already!" But Trudy just couldn't. The numbness had taken control of her body and she was glad about it. She didn't have to feel the pain, she didn't have to worry. All feelings were gone, it didn't matter anymore if she was dead or alive. Nobody wanted to be with her, nobody needed her. At least that was what the numbness told her, but Ebony reminded Trudy that there was somebody in her life who needed her.

„Gosh, darn it! Move faster, you moron! I see, you are on a suicidal mission and normally I would be glad to assist you, but I'd prefer to live and I think your daughter is too young to die either!" That hit a nerve. Trudy looked at the crying child in her arms. „Brady," she murmured. The trio was now behind the hole in the fence which was caused by the explosion. While the girls didn't stop running, Slade plugged the exit with some boxes which were lying nearby. Then he followed his them.

When she was sure they had left the Technos far enough behind, Ebony stopped. During their sprint she hadn't let go of Trudy's sleeve, but now she took her hand away as if it would be acid she was touching. „What the hell were you thinking? Did you want us all get killed? I've never thought of you as an intelligent person, but that you are that stupid is hardly believable!" Trudy wasn't affected by Ebony's speech. All her attention was on Brady. She couldn't believe it herself that she had endangered her, that she didn't protect her well enough. The thought of losing her daughter again, of losing her forever appeared in her head and caused the tears to stream down her cheeks again.

Ebony threw her hands up in the air. „Why are you crying again? I shouldn't have saved..." Slade silenced her by shaking his head. „It's enough, Ebony. She already suffers, you don't have to make it worse." He turned away from the now even more furious girl to help Trudy on her feet. „Come on, we'll bring you to a save place where you are taken care of." While Slade guided Trudy towards their destination, Ebony fell a few steps behind. Mega had to be deprived of his power very fast, because staying in Liberty any longer wasn't something Ebony was looking forward to.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Ruby, he just shoved a card down his sleeve! He's cheating!" Lottie, Ruby and Ram were sitting around a table in the centre of Ruby's Saloon; not something Ram loved to do, but he felt like he owed Ruby something for letting him stay in her home and even if he wouldn't admit it, he also felt guilty for lying to her about Slade's fate. Nevertheless, despite these atypical sentiments, he just wanted to get over with it and therefore, the genius tried to manipulate the game of cards the threesome was playing.<p>

Ruby shook her head. "I'm sure Ram wouldn't do that. He is much too honest to cheat, Sweetie. Aren't you, Ram?" Of course, Ruby had seen what Ram had done. On the one hand, she was angry about it. She had just brought Lottie on the right track, she had taught the little girl something about values, but on the other hand, she could understand Ram's missing motivation.

Ram smirked. "You know me so well, Rubs. Of course I would never do something that unfair and bad. I think you should get your eyes checked, Lottie." The girl looked at him confused. "But there aren't any doctors left." Ram rolled his eyes and wanted to say something, but Ruby interrupted. "Lottie, aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten something in hours! Come on, let's get you a nice dinner. I'm sure Ram will agree on a rematch later on, right?" "Right", murmured Ram unhappy.

Ruby just gave him an encouraging smile before taking Lottie's hand. The duo was about to go to the hidden kitchen of the saloon, when suddenly a group of people entered the house. There were four of them and Ruby wasn't pleased to see their leader. "Ebony, how nice to see you.", she greeted her ironically. The braided girl snorted. "Shut up, bitch. It's your job to take my orders, not to get on my nerves. So whoop whoop, bring me a drink."

Ruby's face turned a dark red of anger. She wanted to jump at her opposite's throat, but Ram had gotten to his feet and stood now in the danger line. Besides the argument couldn't go any further, because now Slade and Trudy, who still had her daughter clutched to her chest, came into view.

The cheeks of the girl where still covered in tears and Slade could hardly keep her moving. "Come on, sit down. You are save here." He guided Trudy to the nearest chair and then went to Ruby's side. Resting his hand on her back, he led her, much to Ebony's dismay, away from the group. "I'm so sorry for doing this again, but she needed help."

Looking at the devastated girl, Ruby couldn't neglect Slade's indirect demand to take care of her. "I bet Ebony hates your protective instinct." Slade snickered. "I guess you are right about that. If it was for her, the poor thing and her child would be with the Technos now." "What a helpful girlfriend you have." With these words Ruby turned on her heels and then took a seat next to Trudy. Everyone else mirrored her behaviour.

"I'm Ruby and these are Lottie and Ram." When the blond saloon owner introduced Ram, the crying girl lifted her head to look at him, but then directed her attention back to the table's surface. "Would you like a drink or a meal?", Ruby continued, but Trudy didn't show any reaction. Ebony, who had taken a seat a few steps away, jumped to her feet.

"Stop trying, she won't talk, she is too traumatized or whatever to remember how to move her lips." Ebony then directed her attention away from Ruby and back to Trudy. "What happened, Trudy? Didn't the Mallrats get their extra ration of food today? Or is the washing machine broken? What catastrophe occurred to destroy your precious little family life?"

While Lottie just wondered why the girl should be sad about a broken washing machine, Slade was annoyed by his girlfriend's behaviour, but he knew that interrupting her wouldn't stop her. Ruby on the other hand was just confused. "You know her?"

"Know her? Unfortunately I do. She and her little brat always made my life harder than it should have been." Ram frowned. "Wait, she is a Mall Rat? Does this mean that their broadcast went wrong? " Ebony looked taken aback, she hadn't considered this option yet. "Oh no. Did they get caught? Has anyone returned yet? Where are Lex and Darryl? Did Mega realise that Jack was double crossing him? Answer me, Trudy!" Slade put an arm around Ebony. "Calm down Ebony. I get that you are worried about your friends but…" Ebony didn't let him finish. "I'm not worried about them, I'm worried about what information Mega might get from them. Anyone of them being captured and interrogated would lead him directly to us!"

Ruby shook her head in disbelieve. "How can you be so cold and cruel? All you ever care about is yourself. It's disgusting. What if any of them get tortured? From what I get, if they caught Jay, he is a dead man." At the mentioning of Jay, Trudy writhed slightly.

Suddenly, Ebony seemed to remember something and that thought seemed to satisfy her. "Now I know why you left the save Mall. It is not because Mega punished any member of the Mall Rats. They've finally made it, didn't they? Jay and Amber got it together. Your perfect boyfriend Jay left you to be with your perfect best friend Amber. And now you poor thing are on your own again. Feels good, huh?"

Trudy could feel the numbness losing control of her arms, legs and finally her head. Unfortunately, this brought back the pain and every word Ebony said, left a hurting mark. She couldn't bare it anymore. "What do you want to say with that?", she whispered. "That I stole all your boyfriends? I've already told you once, remember? Then, when you sold me to the Chosen? Bray was never into any of us. He took care of me because he felt responsible for his brother's daughter. Right, I'm the mother of Zoot's child, but if I remember correctly you where the one who married him just weeks ago. And as for Jay" Trudy flinched when she said his name out loud. "We were both just distractions, he always wanted her. As did Bray. The truth is, Ebony, that we always fought over the same guys and in the end, Amber took the prize."

Trudy couldn't be strong any longer; she had to give in to the tears that had filled her eyes. Although making Ebony speechless gave her the feeling of victory, the mentioning of Jay and Amber made the hole in her chest even more burning. "I think you should rest a little bit, you are exhausted. I'll take you to your room." Ruby helped Trudy, who still wouldn't let go of Brady, to her feet. "Lottie, could you please bring me the key to room 7?"

With the young girl obeying, only a confused Slade, a speechless Ebony and an amused Ram were left in the room. "I don't know this girl, but I already like her." "Just shut up, you moron", Ebony said.

* * *

><p>"Would you like something to eat?" Ruby had successfully guided Trudy and Brady to their room, but trying to get her talking about anything at all seemed to be wasted time. But she had followed Ruby's advice to lie down and try to calm down. So now while Trudy and her daughter lay on the bed, Trudy's back facing the other two girls, they just didn't know what to do.<p>

"Would you like us to look after your daughter so you can sleep?", Ruby tried again and actually provoked a reaction: Trudy clutched her daughter even harder to her chest. "OK then, we'll leave you alone. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs." When Ruby was about to close the room's door, she could hear the purple haired girl whisper "Thanks". With a smile on her lips, she went towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>"What's bitten you, now?" Ruby could hear Ebony shout. "Are you pissed off, because I'm not up there to comfort somebody I truly detest? Do you want me to be a sweet little housewife? Sorry, honey, but if that is what you want, then you should have chosen Ruby and not me." The blond girl's heart jumped. She had positioned herself in the corner of the stairway that couldn't be seen from the saloon's centre. Although she knew what Slade would retort, a small part of her hoped that he would do exactly what Ebony had advised him to. But of course she fell short on her expectations.<p>

"Ebony, I haven't said anything at all for the last 5 minutes, so what are you talking about? I never wanted you to be like Ruby. I want you and not her and I can't see, why you think me being silent equals thinking about replacing you. I never had any feelings for Ruby, she was a nice distraction, nothing more."

Sure, Ruby hadn't estimated a tearful breakup between Slade and Ebony, she hadn't already planned her future with Slade, but neither had she expected him to be so cruel, to break her heart like this. The girl could hardly breathe anymore. The pain seemed to be throughout her body: her lungs wouldn't let her breathe properly, her stomach tried his best not to release her breakfast and her heart, well a broken heart just couldn't work well. If the wall hadn't supported her, she knew that her legs would have given in, too. Maybe Ebony was the perfect fit for Slade after all.

Ram, who up to this point, enjoyed the scenery in front of him, frowned when he perceived the presence of Lottie. "Hey little thief, how long have you been sitting over there?" The small girl, who was seated on a bar stool, just shrugged her shoulders. "Some minutes, I guess." "And where is Ruby?" It seemed to be an unspoken law that whenever someone hears his name, he is brought back to reality, no matter how far he was lost in his own thoughts. It also applied to Ruby. She knew that it would make everything just more complicated, if they knew what she had heard, plus it would be a gratification for Ebony. But it was too late.

"She was right behind me", Lottie explained and caused the trio to look at the staircase. When Ebony saw the shadow ascending the stairs hastily, mischievousness filled her body. When Slade saw the shadow ascending the stairs hastily, remorse filled his body. When Ram saw the shadow ascending the stairs hastily, anger filled his body. "Well done, guys. She really hasn't deserved that, she lets all of us live here, although she is informed about our past, well at least that's the case with you and me, Ebony. And you know exactly, why she does it, Slade. Finally you made her understand that you just used her. I hope you are proud of yourself." Disappointed, Ram stood up and turned towards Lottie. "Come on, let's get on with that rematch you wanted."

Now Slade and Ebony were left alone. "Never thought that Ram would feel bad for anybody. I guess his crush on little Miss Waitress is showing. Liberty really has sissified him." Actually, Ebony tried to soften the tension that filled the room, but she just made it worse. "It's a pity that it hasn't had the same effect on you already." After taking the last mouthful of his drink, Slade quit the saloon, leaving a baffled Ebony behind.


	3. Chapter 2

When Trudy opened her eyes, it was already dark outside. She must have slept at least two hours, she guessed. Still a little drowsy, she let her hand wander up and down the space on the bed next to her and was terrified when she found it empty. Within seconds, she was fully awake and looked around the room. She didn't lose any thought on the extraneous chamber she was in or even on Jay and the pain he had caused her. All that counted was the fact that her daughter wasn't there with her.

Hectically, she pulled on her boots and jumped off the bed to search the building. "Brady? Honey, where are you?" The corridor was empty, not a sign of the small girl. Small sobs were escaping her throat. "Brady...my baby...", was all she could whisper. She looked inside the room right hand to hers just to find it empty, too. But when she opened the door to the room on the left side, relief filled her heart.

Brady was sitting on the floor of the room, a pack of cards in her hands, while a sleeping Lottie lay on one of the two beds. Seeing who else was in the chamber surprised Trudy. Ram was seated behind his provisional computer and didn't seem to be disturbed by the children's presence. When he saw Trudy, a smirk entered his lips.

"Well, hello there, sleeping beauty. Did you have a nice rest?" Although Trudy never had met this guy personally before, she was prejudiced against him. Whenever she had heard her friends talk about Ram and his crimes, about how many of her former Tribe members had gone missing after his arrive, shivers were running down her spine.

Now seeing her daughter with this monster brought back bad memories. How could she lose sight of Brady? She lifted the toddler from the floor and pressed her to her chest. "Leave my daughter alone! I do not want to see you anywhere near her again!" Ram just shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't ask your daughter to leave your room and almost fall down the stairs. But well, if it is your wish, then I'll let her fall the next time. It won't hurt me."

So Ram had actually saved Brady? The idea of the tyrant that saves an infant was hardly combinable. Being at a loss for words, Trudy just turned on her heels and left, slamming the door shut, which caused Lottie to wake with a start. "A simple "thank you" would have been enough", Ram muttered.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, I'm hungry." After the incident with Ram, Trudy had decided to go back to her room and never come out again. Of course she knew that this hadn't been a very reasonable resolution, that she couldn't stay in this small room on the first floor of a saloon who belonged to someone she didn't even know, but the thought of exposing Brady to Ebony and Ram was hardly bearable.<p>

She had to face being separated from her daughter way too often since her birth and she wouldn't risk it again. Suffering from child bed fever and postnatal depression, she hadn't been able to witness the first few weeks of Brady growing. At that time, she'd always thought that the time after the virus, with her parents and all the adults dying and having to give birth to her child on her own, was the worst time of her life, but then the Chosen arrived. She couldn't even think of it without breaking out in tears, so she had stuffed these memories in a drawer in the very back of her mind.

"Honey, don't you want to take a nap? It doesn't seem like you've slept very long." Needless to say that Trudy didn't want her daughter to starve, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to leave the save walls of the chamber. Firstly, she wasn't very keen on socializing and secondly, she hadn't gained back enough repartee to counter Ebony's attacks. But Brady didn't want to give in.

"Oh no, Sweety, please don't cry. We'll get you something to eat, right now." Being a mother to the core, she couldn't stand her little girl being sad, she couldn't refuse her any wish. She didn't have the possibility to give her presents, like her own mother had then with herself, but at least she could provide enough food for her to survive.

So the mother-daughter duo left the small room with Brady running ahead. But Trudy cared to catch up with her before the toddler arrived at the staircase, remembering Ram's words. "Honey, take my hand, its better if I help you down there."

"Oh look who's overcome his sorrow. I'm so happy to see you are already over your devastating break-up." For a second, Trudy thought about retorting to Ebony's welcoming, but knowing that she wasn't strong enough yet, she just ignored her. Instead, her eyes scanned the room in search of Ruby.

At first, she wasn't successful, she only saw Ebony sitting at a table with Slade, studying a map. They talked in a very cold tone, very business-like, but not at all like a couple in love. Somehow, this filled Trudy with satisfaction. She was about to ask them, what they were doing, but she was sure that every single word coming out of her mouth would be ammunition for one of Ebony's attacks, especially if she was already irritated.

Luckily Ruby then entered the scene. She was carrying two plates with bread, potatoes and other vegetables on them. Seeing Ruby's cold facial expression, Trudy knew that she must have missed some really important events. When Ruby had slammed the food on the table, ignoring Slade's "thank you", she turned to the purple haired mother and her daughter, a friendly smile decorating her lips.

"I bet you two are finally hungry." Trudy nodded thankfully. "Brady would really appreciate a good meal, right, sweetheart?" As any other toddler would do, Brady shyly tried to hide behind her mother's legs. Laughing, Ruby knelt down. "You don't have to be scared, I'm a good cook and I won't bite you, I promise." Slowly she held out her hand towards the small girl. "Do you want to come with your mommy and me to the kitchen?" Biting her lips, Brady finally took Ruby's hand, and therefore her offer, and followed her.

"So, are you two up for some scrambled eggs or would you prefer some super healthy food?" Brady grimaced. "That's what I'd assumed." Ruby ruffled the small girl's hair before turning towards the stove. In the meantime Trudy looked around the kitchen. It wasn't really big, but nevertheless modern, it didn't match at all with the rest of the saloon. Ruby noticed Trudy's astonishment.

"Although my parents loved the Wild West, they wouldn't want to abandon the advantages of a full equipped kitchen. They weren't keen on roasting eggs over a fireplace. They even installed a generator to still be able to cook for their guests if there was a power blackout. Really good idea, I have to admit." The girls smiled at each other.

"So your saloon was a hotel before the virus?" Ruby nodded. "My parents were obsessed with "the old times", I never shared that love with them. But I just couldn't leave this place after the virus...you know." "Too many memories." "Right." "Were do you get the food from?" "There is a small farm right behind this building." "Wow. You manage to do this all on your own? I mean getting food, cooking, cleaning?" Ruby shrugged. "Sure, it's not a big deal. "Well, it is, considering who you are serving." "I guess I'm just of too good nature." "You have to be, if you let Ebony and Ram live here."

Whilst talking to Trudy, Ruby broke the eggs into the pan. When she heard Ebony's name, she couldn't help but shake off some of her frustration by making the eggs suffer. "You know, I would love to get rid of that bitch, but I've learned that she is needed for the resistance against Mega. And Ram, he isn't that bad, he's just so unreadable. Yesterday morning for example he wanted to chop off Lottie's hands to prevent her from stealing and today she is telling me that he played cards with her. I just hope they defeat Mega very soon, so this place gets quiet again."

Ruby took a deep breath to calm down and then approached Brady again. "Dinner is ready, princess." Trudy lifted her daughter to carry her out of the kitchen. "That looks yummy, right Brady?" "Yummy", Brady agreed.

When the trio re-entered the room, they could see Ram sitting with Ebony and Slade. They were still bent over the map and seemed to discuss their next step. Trudy perceived how Slade silently offered Ruby the seat next to him and how she just ignored him, leading her and Brady to another table. From the corner of her eye, Trudy saw how Slade let his head sink while Ebony clenched her fist. There had to have happened something really serious while she was asleep!

"Ruby, I consider you a really nice and caring person, but I do not want to cause you any trouble. We can leave whenever you want us to. We can find some other place to stay." Sure, Trudy hadn't been conscious of her actions for very long, but she already felt remorse for generating more work for the blond saloon-owner. And on top of that, she wasn't too sure if she really preferred the company of Ebony and Ram over seeing Amber and Jay being happy together. After all they were her friends, something she couldn't say about the people in Liberty.

"You are not causing me any trouble, really and of course you don't have to leave. Actually I appreciate having someone normal here, someone who I can talk to. So never mind, OK?" The two women shared a smile. "Thank you. But I could help you in the kitchen or with your little farm. Please, just tell me what I can do to help you." "You know what, I'll keep your offer in mind and will surely remind you of it soon, but for now, I want you to just overcome your sorrow or whatever it was that caused you ending up here."

Trudy gulped. Right, her sorrow. She didn't want to think about what had happened back in the Mall, about her best friend Amber ending up once again in the arms of the man she, Trudy, loved. "Right, thanks", she murmured in response. "But maybe some work would be the right distraction for me." Unnoticed by Trudy, Ebony had approached their table. "You want some work? Then move over and tell us what is happening in the city."

* * *

><p>And so she told them everything she knew. She told them how only few Mallrats had known who Mega really was, how they tried to protect the younger ones but also tried to explain them they weren't something like royalty. She told them how Ellie had fooled Mega with the "Pain Game". She told them how Jack won Mega's favour, how he tried to destroy his system from the inside. She told them how Lex seemed to have a deal with Jack and saw a smirk forming on Slade's and Ram's faces. But when she told them about the Techno leader's fear of Java, how he was scared that she'd planned an ambush, it appeared that she had hit a wrong nerve.<p>

Of course Java couldn't plan an ambush on anyone; she was dead, killed through her sister's hand. So Trudy could understand why Ebony's eyes, full of guilt, focused on the table top and why she allowed Slade to pull her to his chest. She could also guess that Ruby's sad expression resulted from her nature; she couldn't bear the memory of someone dying in front of her saloon. But what Trudy couldn't understand was Ram's reaction: The young man's vision was blemished by hurt.

The atmosphere in the room was tense, sad and remorseful. Trudy formed the words in her head carefully, she didn't want to increase the other's pain. "That...gives us some advantage, don't you think?" All eyes were now focused on her, but no one answered and so she continued to vocalize her train of thought.

"Well, the more Jack uses Java's pass, the more we frighten Mega. He will think that she has some of his files. Moreover he will be scared of the alliance she could form: The three sisters reunited, cooperating to turn his plan against him. Then there is Ram, the one he is afraid of the most. Ram and his wives, joined to defeat him. He would know that this would be his downfall."

When Trudy finished her little rant, all eyes were still on her, but now the sights were combined with open mouths and surprised expressions. It worried her, how Ram's pain had, despite her efforts, grown. She could see how he wished her words to be true, how he'd like that idea but at the same time knew it would never happen.

Her eyes still on Ram, Trudy attempted to backpedal. "Probably I'm wrong, I'm sorry for bringing it up, it was just something I had on my mind." Slade gave her an encouraging smile. "No, you aren't wrong. Actually, this idea is brilliant! We can definitely work with it. Scaring Mega, letting him believe they are still alive. It's some kind of psychological warfare!"

Ebony shuttered at her boyfriend's words. Creating the illusion that her sisters were still alive and not buried on a hill not far from Liberty didn't really appeal to her, but she knew that it was a good idea they had to work with.

"Do you want to impress Jay with ideas like this? Normally you aren't at the front line of a fight. Warrior-Trudy, so much braver than Amber, the leader. Although I have to admit, that your thought isn't that bad, it won't work. I mean winning his heart back like this." When Ebony rose to her feet, she pulled Slade with her. "We'll think of our next step."

Trudy was sure that by the time the couple walked towards the stairs, her facial expression mirrored Ram's.

* * *

><p>"Can I come in?" Ruby had opened the door to Trudy's room only a crack, but she could see all she needed to see: The young mother lay on the bed with her back towards the entry. Her daughter was cuddled up against her chest. Although her face was hidden, Ruby was sure she had been crying. Almost unnoticeable, Trudy shrugged her shoulders.<p>

She didn't care if Ruby was with her. All she wanted at that very moment was feeling miserable, to pity herself. Ebony's words had ripped the wound in her chest she had cautionary patched with sticky tape open again and now it was bleeding.

How should she survive another night on her own? She was able to suppress the emotions during daytime, when there were plenty of things for distraction, but at night, not even Brady's regular breathing could calm her.

So she was thankful, when Ruby slung her arms around her and she could sob into her shoulder, trying to cry all the pain out.

* * *

><p>When Trudy opened her eyes, all she could see was darkness, but all she could feel was the pain in her chest and surprisingly not only the small body of her daughter pressed against her, but another one. For one moment, she hoped that the last days had been just an awful long nightmare and that the person lying beside her was Jay, but within an instant, she knew that it wasn't him.<p>

And then she remembered with whom she shared her bed at that very moment: It was Ruby. She must have fallen asleep, too, when she tried to console her. Trudy really liked this girl. Although she barely knew her, she let her live in her house, shared her food and even tried to make her feel better.

Ruby truly was one lovely soul.

"Feeling better?" When Ruby spoke, Trudy was a bit startled. She hadn't expected her to be awake. "To be honest: I'm feeling worse. I just realized how pathetic I am. Ebony is right, I behave as if tomorrow will never come, when my only problem is that I am single again! Ruby, I'm really sorry for wasting your time with my self-pity."

"Oh come on, don't be so harsh on yourself, it is OK to cry over a lost love, I'd even say that it is a normal thing to do." "Not if you knew from the beginning how it would end." "Especially then, because then you are left not only with a broken heart and unanswered love, but also with shattered hopes that he could fall for you and forget her."

"Speaking out of experience?" "I guess it is quite obvious, isn't it?" Trudy nodded. "Seems we are in the exact same boat, sister", Ruby said with a sad smile. "Yes, we are, and that is why the two of us should stick together." "Definitely." Throwing their fists together, Trudy and Ruby fell back on the mattress, smiling.


	4. Chapter 3

As the next few days passed, Trudy found a routine to fall into. With Lottie and Brady bonding more and more, she had enough time to focus on helping Ruby with the Saloon. Ruby even let her in on her business' secrets, which included the cultivation of the small farm behind the house, where the blond girl kept chicken and even some cows. But what surprised Trudy even more was that Ruby made her own liquor there, which Ruby commented with a simple "What, am I supposed to endure the company of these lunatics while being sober?"

While the duo kept the Saloon going, Ebony and Slade continued with their little distractions for Mega, whereas Ram spend most of his time in his room, developing software and waiting for Lex to bring him new data.

When Trudy asked Ruby if she wasn't concerned about what Ram might do up there all alone, she became tense, telling Trudy that they just had to trust him. Trudy never asked her anything like this again.

With all this going on around her, Trudy started feeling better, she would almost say that she was happy again. But of course it wouldn't stay this way. Every time she felt good, it was only temporary as there was always something to bring her down. The virus, the Chosen, Amber... and Jay, who was just walking, with Lex accompanying him, through the doors of the Saloon this very moment.

"Well, well, Ruby you really should think about other doors, the ones you have don't keep the filth outside." Jay raised his eyebrow and tried a smile. "It is a pleasure to see you too, Ebony." "Speak for yourself; I haven't missed one of these tossers. Except you, Rubs." When Lex winked at her, Ruby, who was situated behind the bar, while Ram, Slade and Ebony were seated around the table right next to her, just rolled her eyes and continued to clean the glasses.

Trudy on the contrary stood in the corner the farthest away from the group, with a broom in her hand. She made an effort not to be discovered by turning her back to them, but it was useless, because her daughter was sitting in plain sight in the middle of the room, playing with Lottie. "Brady? But... what is she doing here?" Trudy swore silently. So much for invisibility.

And then she knew that he had found her. She felt the urge to ignore his eyes that she felt resting on her back, but she was aware that this had been utterly childish and she didn't want to give him any evidence, how hurt she was. She wanted to be strong and therefore turned around to face him.

When she looked him right in the eye all her hopes to remain brave shattered like broken glass in front of her. His bright blue eyes, his blond hair, his beautiful face made her knees weaken and she was sure that if she opened her mouth nothing would be able to escape it. But of course, Jay didn't even wait for her to speak. With a few big footsteps he was near her, arms outstretched as if to hug her.

"Trudy. We were so worried about you. We thought Mega had taken you hostage or even worse. You can't imagine how we all felt when you ran away! How could..." Trudy was stunned, she wanted to shout at Jay, even to hit him flat across his face, but the numbness was back.

But then she heard someone rising to speak she hadn't expected. "Well, Jay, you are one gentleman, as always. You break that poor girls heart, betray her with her best friend and now you really reproach her for running away? Are you serious?" Even though his words were soaked in sarcasm, everyone was surprised that it had been Ram who had sided with Trudy first.

Jay was so taken aback that he couldn't retort one syllable. The silence was finally broken by Ruby. "I think you can clearly see, that you are not welcome here, Jay, so we would all like to see you leave as soon as possible. Of course I don't want to disturb your precious rebel work, that is why I don't make you leave immediately, but it would be better for you not to dilly-dally with things."

* * *

><p>"Why can't I be strong for even one tiny second? I should have said these things in his face, not Ram. But no, helpless Trudy is too stunned to even open her mouth! That's why I somehow envy Ebony. Fine, I don't want to be a heartless bitch who puts power over everything else, but she always knows what to say, you hardly ever see her lost for words."<p>

Trudy was in rage and Ruby wanted her to get rid of all these emotions, but the purple haired girl would destroy the bedding she asked her to help her put on, if she didn't interfere. "Honey, I'm really sympathizing with you right now, unlike the linen, which has nothing to do with it at all."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just so angry with myself! I should've slapped him or spit at him and not stand there like a pillar of salt." Ruby let go of the tissue and put her arms around her new friend. "I know, Sweety, but what done is done, such things as a time machine have yet to be invented." A smile formed on Ruby's lips. "But you know, I could use some help preparing dinner and if you helped me, I wouldn't keep you from poisoning his food."

Trudy, now almost calmed down again, started laughing. "Thanks, Ruby. Could you do me another favour, though? Could you remind me of asking Ram about that time machine thing?"

Arm in arm, the duo left the room, laughing.

* * *

><p>While the girls took care of the catering, the rebels had assembled around one of the saloon's tables, with maps openly disposed. The five of them were discussing their next steps on their way towards Mega's downfall.<p>

"We've already planned new attacks on the supply line here, here and here. I know it won't stop him, but it definitely hurts him and more importantly distracts him", Slade explained, while pointing out locations on the map.

"Meanwhile I'll work my way through his security system. I don't think I will have a problem now that I have the program." Ram turned to face Lex and smiled mischievously. "Thanks again, mate, for getting it." Of course, Lex face fell. "But I thought..."

"Bla bla, took you way too much time to get it that we all just used you, Lexy, so get over it already. What is the situation like in the Mall? Are they still able to withstand Mega?" Ebony interfered.

Jay nodded. "They are doing fine. Well, the better part of them doesn't know what is going on, but Amber and Ellie play their game believably. But I think we might get a problem with Jack."

Trudy and Ruby entered the room, carrying trays with plates on them. Jay looked at Trudy, but the latter just ignored him. "What is it with Jack? Is he thinking about changing sides?" Slade got back to topic. "No, you don't know Jack, he would never do something like that. He is the most loyal person I've ever met." All eyes were once again on Trudy, who was now seated next to Ram. "What? I want to take part in your secret rebel meeting. Believe it or not, I can help and I will help", she said angrily. "Stop treating me like a helpless girl."

"Oh, we know that you can be pretty bad ass, but that never ended well, did it, Supreme Mother." "Shut it, Ebony, we have more important things to discuss and if Trudy wants to help, great, one more pair of hands", Jay retorted and smiled at Trudy, but she only commented this with rolling her eyes.

"Supreme Mother? You have to be kidding me! The bride of Zoot, the leader of the Technos and now the Chosen's Supreme Mother? Thank you all for turning my saloon into a lunatic asylum!" Ruby jumped up.

"Ruby, please, I..." Trudy wanted to calm her friend, but it was of no use, Ruby had already run towards the stairs and disappeared. "Look who hasn't been honest to her new little bestie." "Will you shut it already, Ebony! And can we please return to what is important and forget about this stupid soap opera drama!" Ram was annoyed.

"Right, so what is it with Jack?" Slade worried. Jay continued his speech: "It's not him changing sides, but Mega finding out about his real intentions. He won't be able to keep it up for very much longer." "But he has Java's identity card, Mega will think it's her manipulating his plans." Again, Trudy realized Ram twitching at the sound of Java's name.

"Yeah, but still, you can just max it out to some extend and not further. We should think about bringing in a new spy to replace Jack. We can't put him in danger, he is far too valuable for us." Ebony snorted scornfully. "That only brings us to two problems: Is there anyone as geeky as Jack? And how can we make Mega trust him?" The others decided to study the table board's pattern. "That's what I thought."

Trudy looked at Ram. "Mega despises you." The technical genius frowned. "Thanks for pointing it out, but that is no news to me." "No, I mean that is why we need someone who hates you. Otherwise Mega wouldn't trust him." "So you want someone who hates me to work for and with me? Good luck with that, Supremy." Ignoring her new nickname, Trudy continued. "He'd need to hate Mega even more." She paused. "Or he'd have to trust anyone of the rebels, have a link to someone of us."

"That is a brilliant thought, mastermind, I'm already on my way to put an ad in the paper. You'll see, in no time, we'll have our man", Ebony remarked ironically. "Ebony, at least she is thinking about it. Unlike you. All you do is criticizing everyone else." It was enough. Trudy couldn't listen to this hypocrite anymore. "Will you stop it already? I don't need you to bolster me with everything I say. That won't stop me from loathing you!" "Trudy, please, I just think..." "No, you don't, because if you did, you'd already realized who I am talking about! Someone with a great technical knowledge who hates Ram and probably anything Techno."

Jay shook his head in understatement. "No. It is not possible and you know it." "Oh is it?" "Yes and now forget about it." The golden haired boy had become very angry and was almost shaking. "We should concentrate on our other operations."

But Trudy wouldn't give up on her plan. She would prove Jay that she was right. She would find his brother. She would find Ved.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, took you quite a time. I've expected you earlier." With a smirk decorating his lips, Ram looked up from behind his computer. Trudy stood rooted to the ground, slightly confused. "What? Why? I mean what?" she stuttered, which made Ram's smirk only bigger.<p>

"Supremy, I think you've forgotten that I am a genius when you formed your little plan." "What plan? I don't have a plan? Why would you think so? I just wanted to look for you, see what you are doing and offering my help." "Yeah, right. A while ago you wanted to rip off my head, remember? And as I said, my IQ is probably higher than Einstein's was, so unlike Jay, I comprehended immediately that you wanted to search for Ved."

Trudy, clearly uncomfortable now, shifted from one leg to the other. "Don't be silly, you genius, Ved is dead." Ram stood up and sat down on his bed. With patting the spot right next to him, he ordered Trudy to take a seat, too. "That is not what you think, right?" Leaving quite some space between her and the former Techno boss, she just shrugged her shoulders. "Were would he be then?"

A laugh filled the room. "Is that all you've got? If so then I must admit that I'm very disappointed, because I've expected you to be more creative." The young mother moved closer to Ram, who raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious. You want to seduce me to get information?" Trudy placed her hand on Ram's thigh. "Maybe it is not information I want. Maybe I just want ... you." With her whispered words her hand had wandered upwards. Ram took in a deep breath.

Trudy pulled her hand away. "So on a scale from one to ten, how pathetic am I?" "Well, you are trying to get information about the whereabouts of your ex-boyfriend's brother who everyone thinks is dead from the bad guy. I'd say you're a solid eight." Both laughed. "I guess I can't put seduction for the purpose of gaining information on my resume." Ram shook his head. "But I recognize your try, even though you should have guessed that love or desire is nothing I fall for."

The girl got serious again. "Really, Ram? Maybe I am no Femme Fatal, but I am someone who can read people quite easily. I've seen you flinch every time someone mentions Java." As to underline Trudy's statement, he flinched again.

Trudy arose and went towards the door. "Don't lie to yourself, Ram. You loved her and you miss her like hell." Ram didn't look up. "It is normal to have these feelings. I promise they'll get better with time."

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's you." "I've already expected such a nice greeting." "I'm sorry, I forgot, do I have to fall to my knees or is it enough if I bow? All hail to the Supreme Mother." "You know that you are not fair, Ruby. I thought we were friends." "Sorry, but I don't want to be friends with a hijacker, slave driver and murderer."<p>

Trudy could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes, but she would stay strong. For one time in her life, she would stand up for herself. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards Ruby and withdrew the blanket she was fluffing up from her hands. "OK, Miss Perfect who had to suffer so much under the Chosen. I know, I know, you know it all better, because out here in Liberty, you really are affected by everything that happens in the city, but maybe you could just stop being so stubborn for five minutes and listen to me."

"Thank you, but no thank you. I am not interested in your lies." Trudy got angrier. "I never thought of you as an ignorant cow, but as it seems, I have to take advantage of my secret weapon." With two big steps, the purple haired girl was out of the room just to return an instant later with Brady holding her hand.

The small girl immediately let go of her mother's hand and ran towards Ruby, her arms wide open. "Auntie Ruby. Lap please." Ruby shook her head in disbelief. "Wow, that is very low." But nevertheless she did as Brady asked and placed her in her lap. "Seems like I learned a lot about war with the Chosen", Trudy said ironically. "Since you won't listen to my story, I will tell you my daughter's story and you will listen." Ruby rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders to show that she would.

"As you might know, Brady's father is Zoot or Martin, as he was called before the virus. That's why she, and myself, was of such high interest for the Chosen. But I want to start earlier. When the virus had killed every single adult on this planet, I was far along in pregnancy. At first, I was with the Locos, Martin asked me to stay with him, but I just couldn't, it wasn't safe for a baby. So I went with his brother, Bray. He took care of me and searched a place where I could give birth – he even found these pregnancy books and studied them. He was brilliant. Without him, I wouldn't have survived. He was the one to find the Mall, but at first I wasn't welcomed there. They voted me out, Lex was very eager to get rid of me, my "brat" and "lover boy". But I overruled their vote when my water broke.

Giving birth was the most painful physical experience I ever had to live through and I was so scared that something went wrong, but Bray and the others did an amazing job as birth attendants. So we were both healthy...at first. I got sick with child bed fever and almost died. After one of the Mallrats, Dal, had risked his life to get medication for me, I felt better, but I couldn't bear to have my baby near me."

"Postnatal Depression", Ruby mumbled. "Right. And all I cared for was Bray. I was madly in love with him and with Brady, his niece, I wanted him to commit himself to me. I was an angry, jealous bitch, I admit it. Without Salene and Zandra, and of course Bray, Brady couldn't have made it and I am very thankful for what they all did for us.

But it didn't seem that way then. I was so self-absorbed, I even tried to kill myself without thinking about the consequences, I just wanted to hurt Bray. Yet they found me in time and so I was able to do the next stupid thing: I decided to leave. Dal and I spent some time with a tribe who seemed to be living in harmony with nature, in fact they were selling slaves, and there I realized that I missed my daughter. Badly.

From then on, I changed. I took responsibility for my child and understood that this lovely, small creature was all my heart and that I would do anything to keep her save. The Tribe Circus, Ebony's threat to steal her and even the explosion on Eagle Mountain, I sheltered her as well as I could.

And then everything feel apart when she was kidnapped by the Chosen. I was hysteric, all I could think about was finding her, so when Ebony came to my room one night saying that she had found her, I had to trust her, as much as I hated to. But she betrayed me, she betrayed me to the Chosen.

I can assure you, that the first weeks with the Chosen were horrible. These guys were creepy. So you might see that all I wanted was to keep my baby save.

They worshipped Zoot and with him the blessed child and the Supreme Mother. I think in the end it was a mixture of fear for Brady, the brainwashing and the feeling of power I now had over all those who had hurt and betrayed me. I started believing what they said and I helped taking over the city. I know that this is hardly forgivable, I don't look back to that time in my life proudly, but I'm not that person anymore.

I had to leave Brady alone with the Chosen to survive and I tell you, I'd preferred death. However the rebels helped me to see sense again and I joined them to save the city and overall my baby. I don't want to bore you with any more stories of my life, but I hope you see, why I did, what I did and that I am no longer the Supreme Mother, but Trudy, your new friend."

Ruby looked at Brady for a long time before speaking. "Maybe I can see where you're coming from. At least I'm trying to and I'm sorry for attacking you. It's just, you, the rebels, you made my life so much more difficult. I never wanted to be involved with whatever happened in the city, that's why I stayed out here, but now I am giving shelter to all the city's ex-dictators to help them bring down the current one. This is not how I wanted things to be. And when I found out that you were once the Supreme Mother, I automatically placed you with Ram and Ebony. The one person I actually saw as a friend turned out to be no other than anyone else. That just made me so angry."

"Did the Chosen hurt you, too?" Ruby shook her head no. "But someone once close to me lost almost everything due to you...I mean them." "I really am truly sorry, Ruby, if I could turn back time, I would, but actually I haven't yet talked to Ram about that time machine." Ruby smiled.

* * *

><p>"Look what we've found." Ebony and Slade had just entered the doors of the Saloon, loaded with big cardboard boxes. Lottie jumped up from where she was seated on the floor, playing with Brady and tried to sneak a peek in Slade's coffer. "What is it? Can I play with it?" Slade smirked. "Actually, Lottie, I think you might be the one to hate what we have found just the most." Now Ruby got curious, too, and stopped cleaning the counter.<p>

"I still don't get why you made me carry this useless stuff all the way from the city." Moaning, Ebony deposed her baggage on the table nearest to her which happened to be the one were Trudy and Ram were sitting, eating lunch. "Useless? These books are the best we have snatched the last weeks." Ebony just frowned at her boyfriend. "Why? Can we eat them? Because I don't think you'll let me use them to heat this place."

Trudy chuckled. "Burning books has always been one of Ebony's favourite pass times." "Yeah, 'cause they have always been and will always be useless!", the girl said angrily. Ruby, who had joined the group now at the table, still keeping a big distance from Slade, snorted. "What a surprise, Ebony isn't one to enjoy intellectual entertainment." Taking a step towards the blond, Ebony sparkled with anger.

But before a dispute could erupt, Slade interfered by changing subjects. "Where is Jay?" Trudy, who had fun searching through the pile of books, whispered scornfully and for everyone audible: "Who cares?" The corner of Ram's mouth crooked upwards. He and Trudy shared a look and she smiled, too. "He is trying to calm Lex. Seems like Lexy isn't one to enjoy being used", Ruby finally explained and shot Slade a look of disgust.

"Oh my god, these books are amazing. Shakespeare, Hemingway, Mansfield. These are all classics. Can I have some of them?" Trudy was enchanted by all these books she had missed. Before the virus, she had devoured books. She always loved to escape to other worlds and care about the characters' problems and therefore forgetting her own.

"You can have all of them. Better than have them burned." Slade looked at his girlfriend who only shrugged her shoulders and turned towards the stairs. "Whatever, I'll take a rest." But nobody paid attention to the offended girl.

"Trudy, since you can't read all of the books at once, would you mind sharing them with me? I'd like to use some to educate Lottie in reading and writing", Ruby said. "Sure, maybe Brady and I'll join you. You can never start early enough with teaching basic skills." Slade leaned towards Lottie, who didn't look very happy about the souvenir anymore. "See, I told you you'd be the one to suffer the most. I'm sorry, kiddo." He ruffled her hair before he went after his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed since Ebony and Slade had come back from their raid. "I wouldn't have reckoned you as such a bookworm to be honest", Ram stated. He was involved in a game of cards with Lex and Jay, while Trudy sat next to them, absorbed in "Romeo and Juliet". "And why is that?" Reluctantly she looked up from her book.<p>

"Well you have a brat you have to take care of all alone, you have to lead a sect and you bother with maintaining social contacts. When would you find the time to read?" "First of all, haha, funny allusion. Hurt me deeply", she countered sarcastically. "My pleasure." "And second, there was a time before the virus, were I was a normal teenager, too."

"Teenager for sure, but normal? I don't think so", Lex joined in the bickering. Trudy smirked. "Oh Lex, I'm sorry, I haven't asked you yet, but do you want some of the books? I know what an avid reader you are." Aggravated, Lex turned his attention back on the game. "Oh come on Lex, don't be offended that easily. I'm sorry. Should I read something to you as an apology?" While Trudy, Ram and Jay had to hold their laughter, Lex got even angrier. "Very funny, Trud. But can you please shut up again, I have to concentrate."

"Of course, I'm really sorry, again. So, guys, if Lex loses, I take responsibility for it." Trudy had addressed both Jay and Ram, but she only looked at Ram as she said it. And so the game continued and Trudy concentrated on the Capulet and Montague.

But after some minutes, Ram put another question to the purple haired girl. "So what's the little kid's favourite night time story?" Without looking up, Trudy answered. "The Chosen's handbook: How to achieve Power and Chaos, what else?" Lex and Ram both smirked and even Trudy herself felt proud of her quick-witted response, only Jay seemed more and more uncomfortable with Ram and Trudy bickering playfully with each other. "Guys, can we please get over with this game, I'm tired", he said decisively. Trudy coughed. "Drag."

* * *

><p>"What do you think you are doing?" "What do you think this is? A homeless shelter? Ever heard of knocking?" "Don't be cheeky on me, I'm serious." "Well, then that makes two of us. So, would you mind, I'm busy." With two big steps, Jay was at Ram's throat, pushing him against the wall.<p>

"Leave her alone." "Who?", Ram coughed. "You know who I mean. Don't play games with her, she deserves better than a scumbag like you." Although he was being choked, Ram couldn't help but smirk. "You mean someone like you?"

Jay let go of his counterpart, who fell to the floor, gasping for air and holding his throat. "If you hurt her, I swear, I'll kill you." Ram shook his head. "Why would you care, if I remember correctly, she came to Liberty because she wanted to avoid having to see you. So even if I wanted to, I don't think that anyone could hurt her more than you did."

Knowing Ram was right, an angry Jay flounced out of the room, slamming the door shut. "Stupid idiot", Ram grumbled, still rubbing his sore neck.


	5. Chapter 4

"I thought you hated everything that has to do something with Reality Space." "Yeah, I do. Why?" "Because this is Paradise! Are you sure I'm not in any of Ram's programs?" Ruby laughed. "I can assure you, Ram is not messing with your head right now, this is real."

Ruby had let Trudy into a room she had kept a secret since the virus. It was her private haven, somewhere she could forget everything around her and wallow in memories. They were in her parent's study, but since they had never been ordinary people - after all, they decided to give up their well-paid jobs to start their own saloon in the country - it didn't look the way one would expect. Of course there was a small desk with a shelf for the business folders next to it, but the better part of the room was filled with tons of books and in the centre of it stood a piano.

"This is awesome! What is this room?" Ruby had wandered off behind the desk, looking at a portrait of her family. "It used to be my parents office. They loved to spend time together in here before the saloon opened every night. My dad used to sit at his desk, reading one of his many books, while my mom just played whatever she had in mind on the piano. Such a peaceful atmosphere." Her voice broke.

"Thank you, Ruby. I know it must have been really hard for you to bring me here, so I truly appreciate it." Trudy had walked over to where Ruby was standing, putting her arm around her. The blond girl wiped away a tear. "You know what I think?" Ruby looked at her new friend and suppressed a sob. "What?" "I think your parents would be really proud of you. I bet it's a huge burden to manage this place all alone and you do it so well."

At these words, Ruby couldn't hold it anymore. "You have no idea. It is all breaking down, nothing works anymore." Trudy was surprised at this sudden outburst of emotion the always controlled Ruby showed. "What do you mean? Is the generator broken or..." Ruby shook her head. "No, that's not it. Since you lot have been invading here, business is just weak. I don't have any spare rooms to rent and it's not as if Ram or Ebony would pay something for being allowed to stay here. Hell, I don't think they are even grateful for it. And as they are not the most popular folks around here, fewer costumers come here for a meal and so I have no one to trade with anymore. It's just that I don't have everything I need at the farm, I used to get some goods by trade. Trudy, I'm so scared that I'll destroy my parents' lifework."

"Oh honey, why didn't you say something earlier on? You don't have to worry so much, we will make this work." Stunned, Ruby looked up from Trudy's shoulder. "We?" Trudy gave her an encouraging smile. "What did you think? That I'd let you down?" Ruby just shrugged. "It has happened to me before." "But it won't happen with me, I promise." Trudy's gaze found the white piano standing in front of them. "Actually I might already have an idea."

* * *

><p>When he heard a slight knock on his door, Ram tried desperately to ignore it. He knew exactly who it would be and after Jay going ballistic the night before, he could willingly renounce her company. But as every other Mallrat, she was quite insistent, and to be frank, a real pain in the neck and so the hammering only got louder.<p>

"For God's sake, what is it?" Slowly, Trudy's head appeared in the frame. "I hope I am not interrupting anything?", she asked innocently. Ram looked at her, frowningly. "Oh no, of course not, actually I'm glad you are here, because now I finally have got something to do. I was so bored all day long." "You like irony, don't you?" "Wow, great guess. And I thought I was the genius around here."

Trudy held her hands up in defiance. "Seems like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Ram continued hacking into his computer. "Right, so I came to tell you about a show night we'll have here next week or so." "And why would that quicken my interests?", he asked, still not looking up. "Well, you will be part of the show." Now that really quickened his interest. "I beg your pardon? I think I just heard you say that I would take part in a show night. I must have misunderstood, right?"

Trudy stepped towards him and leaned over his computer. "Oh no, you got it all right. And don't even try to refuse, because if you do, you'll have to find another place to stay. You owe Ruby and you know it." She turned around, walking to the door, but before she left, she looked at him once more. "So think about any special talent of yours you want to present. You have time till tonight, rehearsal starts tomorrow."

"I'm surrounded by idiots. This can't be happening to me."

* * *

><p>"Please, Ebony. You have an amazing voice, you just have to perform!" She had been trying to persuade her of contributing to the planned evening for almost an hour, but it didn't seem as if Ebony would agree at all. Her arms crossed over her chest, she just eyed Trudy suspiciously.<p>

"Why should I? What is it to me that that bitch pulls trough?" Trudy started to get annoyed, the discussion went round in circles. "She lets you stay here without requesting a reward and considering that you can't be called her best friend, this is quite something. So please just sing one song, it won't hurt you."

Suddenly, Slade entered the room he shared with Ebony by now. Seeing who kept his girlfriend company, he was definitely surprised. "Trudy, hi. I hope I'm not disturbing your nice chat." "Oh Slade, you have to help me." As Trudy said this, Ebony threw herself back onto her bed, putting her hands over her face. "Just shut it, Trudy, I don't want to."

Slade shot Trudy a confused look. "I just want to convince Ebony that she should perform on next week's show night." Even though she wanted to clear things up, Slade only understood less. "Show night?" "Right, you haven't heard yet. We'll organize a special evening next week to boost the saloons income. Every one of us should perform something and that is why I want Ebony to sing, but she refuses." The man studied his girlfriend, amused. "You can sing?" Before Ebony could react, Trudy chimed in again.

"She is a brilliant singer. I just don't get why she won't let anyone know that." Slade positioned himself on the bed, stroking over Ebony's cheek. "I'd love to hear you sing. So please, will you be a good girl and do what Trudy wants you to do?" Only by shooting her purple haired adversary an evil eye she finally gave in. "Fine, I'll do it, but only if you leave me alone, immediately."

Trudy cut a caper. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. If you need any help with the choice of song, just tell me." Ebony rolled her eyes. "As if I needed your help, now beat it or I'll change my mind." Happily, Trudy left the room. Slade was already getting up to follow her. "Get down here again, you moron, I didn't want you to leave. It's your fault that I have to do this, well, and it wasn't helpful to join the school choir with her, so anyway, I want a compensation."

She leaned in and kissed her boyfriend passionately.

* * *

><p>"You cannot be serious, maybe I really should look for another place to stay." Another loud knock had disturbed Ram working on his project. "Hey, Ram. Do you mind if I come in?" Ram sighed. "Of course I do, Rubs, but I reckon it won't stop you." He gestured for her to sit down on his bed.<p>

"Have you heard about Trudy's idea?" "Yes, I had the pleasure of her delivering the news to me personally." Ruby seemed distracted. "What do you think?" Ram couldn't believe it, how had he come from being the feared leader of the Technos to being the buddy you come to for advice. "Frankly, I don't really care and contrary to Trudy's request, I will not take part in any sort of performance." "Could you please turn off your sarcastic mode for one minute and tell me what you really think? Trudy is very excited about organising everything, but I am not sure if it really is, what I need right now. I could use another opinion."

Ram shook his head in defeat. "I get that letting the bad guys staying at your place for free isn't the best advertisement for your business. But I am no expert in this. This show night might be a complete mess, but there is also the chance that it might be a success. People like being entertained. Throw in a bit of booze and everyone is happy. Therefore I guess my vote is for trying it. After all you can't get fewer customers."

Ruby gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Ram." "You know what they say, if you have a problem, go ask Ram, he loves to help people." The blond girl stood up, shaking her head. "I suppose you won't participate?" "Never say never, maybe I'll hit my head, lose my memory and become a different person until next week."

Ruby was already halfway out of the room when she turned around again. "I'm just saying, Trudy would be really grateful."

* * *

><p>He had sneaked up to her room, anxious not to make any noise, but when he opened the door, he found what he had hoped for: the chamber was empty, she was nowhere to be seen. With a pleased smirk, he entered and searched the place for what he was looking for. And it only took him an instant to find it. He had expected that she wouldn't have hidden it, but still, it was easier as he had thought. Satisfied with the result of the mission, he left again, leaving no trace behind and carrying the item of his interest in his hands.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can we please act something out, too?" It was late afternoon and the saloon was nearly empty, the only costumers to be found were Trudy, Ruby, Lex and Darryl. They were all seated around the table, involved in a game of cards. But they were interrupted by Lottie who was jumping up and down in front of them, holding little Brady's hand.<p>

Ruby and Trudy shared a smile. "Well, of course you can, but only if you have a good idea. We don't want to bore anyone, right?" As Trudy explained this to the girls, she held out her hands for her daughter and sat her on her lap, placing a kiss on her forehead. Lottie frowned. "I don't have an idea." Seeing the disappointment in the child's eyes, Ruby pulled her towards herself, hugging her. "Sweety, we'll find something for you, I promise."

As Lottie's mimic lit up again, Jay entered the saloon, looking quite unhappy. Without a word, he sat down on the table next to the group. She had resolved to hate him, but, as much as she wanted to, seeing him suffer made her heart itch a little. For that reason, Trudy decided to ask him what had happened. However, the moment she wanted to open her mouth, a sudden noise drew her attention.

The origin of the row was, much to her surprise, Ram, who was jumping down the stairs. It was not only his motivated movement that startled her, it was how he looked that made her gulp. While he was still wearing his Techno uniform, his usual spiky hair bordered his face, hanging straight from his head. She had to admit, he looked handsome.

As soon as the first impression had sunken in, the next astonishment was to be delivered. Ram started to speak, addressing every single word of his monologue to Trudy. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet" -Ram had found his way to Trudy and was now kneeling in front of her, holding out his hand for her to hold - "is the sun."- A smile played about her lips and she accepted his hands. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief" - provokingly, he looked at Jay, who was fuming. "That thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it; cast it off."

Trudy bit her lip and she could feel a slight prickle inside her stomach. "It is my lady, O it is my love! O that she knew she were!" Further, he couldn't advance, because he was knocked down to the ground by Jay. "I warned you", he shouted and punched his opponent uncontrolled.

The sight made Trudy incapable of any action. How had this happened? One moment she had butterflies populating her stomach, because Romeo had knelt in front of her, and the next thing she knows is Jay starting a fight. Did he still have feelings for her? Was there still hope for her? No, no she wouldn't let this thought germinate.

In the meantime Lex and Ruby tried their best to pull Jay away from the almost unconscious Ram. "Stop it, Jay. You'll kill him!", Ruby yelled, but it was of no use, Jay was in rage and the two of them were not able to stop him.

Alarmed by the noise, Ebony and Slade, who was still busy buttoning up his shirt, came to their help. "What is going on here? Jay, are you out of your mind?" It was of no use, Ebony's words didn't change anything about the situation. But the four's muscular strength was enough to get him away from the bleeding Ram, although Jay still didn't stop to struggle in their grip.

Suddenly, Trudy came back to her senses. "Lottie, will you please take Brady upstairs? Play something with her." Obediently, the girl took Brady's hand, leading her to her room. The young mother however rushed to Ram's side. His face was swollen and he had suffered several cuts which caused the blood to cover his face. Carefully, Trudy placed his head in her lap and caressed his hair.

Reproachfully, she looked at Jay.

"What is wrong with you?" The blond guy had calmed down and was now still in Lex' and Slade's grip. When Trudy addressed him, he looked away. "Nothing." Trudy just shook her head. "Beating him half-dead because he recited Shakespeare? That is so not you. Believe me, I know you better than you think. Where were you? What happened that made you so angry?"

Jay looked her in the eyes. "I met Amber at the city border." - a slight itch, nothing more, Trudy ignored it. "She told me about the passings at the Mall. The Technos took Sammy and Gel, because they refused to do their work shift. They were just kids, Trudy. It is not fair."

Trudy was shocked by the news, but to be honest, she knew Gel had it coming and that it would affect her lapdog Sammy. "You know what is not fair either? That you take your frustration with Mega and the whole damn situation the city is in out on Ram.

"Lex, Slade, can you please help me carry him to his room?" The two of them nodded and let go of Ram. "I'll bring you the first aid kit", Ruby said, before disappearing to the kitchen. Darryl and Ebony stayed with the still agitated Jay. "You are such a jerk, Jay." "Don't you think I've realized that by myself now, Ebony?"

* * *

><p>"I'd never reckoned my acting was that bad." A beaming smile decorated Trudy's lips. She was sitting on Ram's bed, disinfecting his wounds. "Well, it will never get you an Oscar, but you can't consider it terrible. I actually enjoyed your performance."<p>

When Trudy dabbed a scratch above his left eyebrow with a cotton ball, Ram flinched, but still managed to give her a smile. "You did?" "Every girl dreams of being Juliet, even if it is just for a minute. And even if her Romeo gets beaten up afterwards." Trudy paused for a second in her movement, then turned to the next swollen part of Ram's face. "I'm really sorry for what Jay just did. You didn't deserve any of it. He's such a jerk." "And it is not your fault. I partly did what I did to provoke him. Gives me a good feeling to see the steam coming out of his ears."

Trudy frowned. "How did you provoke him?" Ram shrugged, but he regretted it immediately as he felt the pain set in. "Oh, your lover just attacked me last night, menacing me that he would kill me if I didn't stay away from you." She almost dropped the pad. "He did what? Why should he do something like that." Ram saw the hope sprout in her eyes again. "Don't get too excited, it is not as if he still had the hots for you, he's just overprotective of every damsel in distress. No need to feel special." Ram saw that he had affected her with his words, but to be honest, he didn't like the fact that she still cared so much about the jackass. He didn't want to admit it, but it had stung him a bit. Now they were square.

"Thanks for the encouraging speech. You are one sensitive man." Her way of treating Ram's injuries grew rougher, without realizing it, she used him to blow of some steam. With a quick motion, Ram grabbed her hand, took it in his own and placed their intertwined fingers on his chest. "Thanks, Trud, I think it is enough. Actually you are only making it worse." Trudy bit her lip. "Sorry, didn't want to use you as my punching ball." "It's alright, you're not the only one who had this idea today."

They shared a shy smile. As the silence was at the verge of becoming awkward, Ram chimed in. "So, how is your search developing?" Incomprehension covered Trudy's face. "Your search for Ved, remember?" The girl focused her vision on the floorboard. "Oh, that search." "I see, very successful." Her gaze wandered back to Ram's face, stopping for a moment at their still conjunct hands. "Actually it is your fault I don't know where he is." "Because I won't tell you?" "Exactly."

Ram took a deep breath. "Trudy, I'll tell you something I've never told anyone. Not even Java." To Trudy's surprise, he didn't even bat an eyelid saying her name. "I have no idea where Ved is, because I have nothing to do with his disappearance. He just left the Technos, ran away to find this virt he was in love with." "Cloe." "Yeah, that was her name. I thought he would focus on his loyalties again if I got rid of her, he was really valuable to my cause." Realization dawned on Trudy. "But it didn't. It just made everything worse and he decided to find her on his own."

He nodded. "It was embarrassing for me to admit that another of my most loyal people decided to leave me. First Siva, then Ebony, and then even Ved. That's why I told everyone I deleted him. I hope you believe me when I tell you I'd love to help you, but just can't."

Trudy extracted her hand from Ram's grip and placed it on his cheek. "I do believe you", she whispered. Both started to lean in, but seconds before their lips would have met, Trudy snapped back. "Ahem, I...you...your hair! You should keep on wearing it this way, it really suits you." Hastily she stood up. "I ..Brady! Right, I need to check on her, feeding and so on, you know. If you need anything, with your wounds, just tell me. Or Ruby, you can also tell Ruby of course."

Leaving the room aback and gesturing towards Ram, Trudy bumped against the door frame, before she finally turned and ran to her room. Ram smote his forehead. "Thanks, Trudy."

* * *

><p>"Why so serious, sourpuss? One might think you were relaxed and balanced after venting your anger on Ram." Jay looked up at the tiny girl. That was the last thing he needed right now: Ebony and her malicious joy. "Can you please say what you have to quickly, I'm not in the mood right now."<p>

Ebony could see that provoking her ex-boyfriend wouldn't help ameliorating the situation, so she sat down next to him. "Wanna talk?" Jay knit his eyebrows. That was so not like Ebony. "Scared that I might beat you up next or why do you want to have a heart to heart talk?" She knew why she avoided being nice, no one really ever appreciated it. "Right, I'll let you sulk then. See you later." Knowing how he would react, Ebony didn't even bother to stand up – and she was right, Jay already regretted his words. "Look, Ebony, I'm sorry for what I just said. It's just..." "...you know that you've screwed up."

Jay sighed. "Exactly. I just couldn't stop myself anymore. Ram was only in the wrong place at the wrong time, it was Mega I was angry with. They are kids, Ebony, they don't deserve this. We have to stop him as soon as possible, this can't go on like that... Do you think this is funny? Two kids being captured is not something to laugh about!"

"Calm down again, buddy, I don't want to be your next victim, a black eye doesn't suit me. I'm not laughing because of Sammy and Barbie, I'm laughing because of you. Tell it to the marines, I won't buy it. You trashed Ram due to being pissed with Mega? You attacked him because you were jealous!"

Jay avoided looking her in the eye. "Why should I, it is none of my business anymore what she does – she hates me if you haven't noticed." "Can you blame her for that? Honey, I know how this girl feels, remember? You left me for Amber, too." Jay shook his head. "I left you because you were wacky." Ebony shot him a glare. "Right, you didn't fancy superwoman at all. Nevertheless, that is not to the point! You dumped Trudy, but you don't want to give her her chance at happiness, because you are jealous."

"Her chance at happiness? With Ram? Are you kidding me?" Ebony took Jay's hand. "Believe it or not, he has changed. And accept it, he might not realize it yet, but he is in love with Trudy and you only can stop things from happening if you really kill him next time." Turning for the stairs, Ebony left a completely astonished Jay behind.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Tribe, nor the theme song "The Dream Must Stay Alive" and the wonderful song "Near to You" by A Fine Frenzy._

* * *

><p>"Come on, woman, make up your mind, this thing is heavy." It was happening. The day of the big show had arrived and Trudy and Ruby, with the mostly voluntary help of everyone else, were taking care of the last preparations. "I don't know, Lex, maybe over there?" Trudy felt overcharged. Maybe her idea hadn't been that good after all: The saloon was in no condition to inhabit the public they expected, the tables were to be arranged differently to create enough place for some sort of stage. For this reason, Lex and Ram, who ignored Trudy's demand to rest, insisting that, besides a few bruises, he was fine again, were carrying them around, waiting for Trudy's instructions.<p>

Lex let go of the table, causing a bang to startle everyone else. "That's where this stupid table stood before you made us give ourselves a hernia!" Trudy looked around helplessly. To be honest, she didn't really care for the seating arrangements, they still had so much else to do, too. Ruby needed help in the kitchen, preparing some snacks, while the set list still had to be decided upon. On top of that, her toddler insisted on showing her the number she had rehearsed with Lottie.

Ram caught her helpless look. "You know what, Lex and I will think of a way to arrange the chairs and tables, won't we, Lexy?" The addressed had his arms crossed and glared at the floor, but still he managed to shrug, which was as good as an enthusiastic yes in Ram's opinion. "Go on, busy bee, do something more important, we'll manage. And if our work won't please you, we'll change everything again." Lex wanted to respond something that couldn't be considered nice, but Ram silenced him with a simple look. Trudy, on the other hand, grinned like a Cheshire cat and hugged Ram. "Thank you, you are awesome." With a peck on the cheek, she left the slightly surprised, but satisfied Ram and a smugly smiling Lex behind.

All she could hear was Lex teasing his former enemy. "When have you become so whimsical, womanizer?" "Oh shut up, will you? Get this table moving or are you too weak for that, Mr Gladiator?" Trudy just shook her head in amusement. Without concentrating on where she went, she suddenly bumped into someone else. Jay. He didn't look as amused as she was which made her guess that he had seen her and Ram's small interaction just seconds before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't look. The excitement, you know." Besides all the stress caused by the remaining preparations to be made, Trudy couldn't have been happier and she wouldn't let Jay bring her down, not today. "I know." Sourly, he looked at Ram, who was arguing with Lex about the tables. He brought his attention back to Trudy, who was just proceeding. "Do you have a minute, Trudy?" "Actually not really, so much to do." Jay nodded in comprehension. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to speak to you. I'll help Slade with the security tonight, if that is alright with you."

Trudy smiled consent. "That is really nice of you. I bet Slade appreciates it." When she wanted to get going again, Jay interrupted again. "I was out with Lottie. We advertised the show. And since I'm done with it now, I wanted to ask if there is something else to do?" Trudy was positively surprised by Jay's commitment, maybe a way of making up for his outburst last week, maybe just his goody two shoes personality, Trudy couldn't care less, all she saw was another pair of helping hands that was desperately needed.

"Well, you have the choice between helping Tweedledee and Tweedledum over there, making snacks with Ruby or judging my daughter's performance with me." Jay laughed. "What a great choice that is. If you don't mind, I'd like to join you and Brady." "Well, then let's go."

"A half circle, idiot, how is that so hard to understand?" Lex and Ram had still not come to a conclusion concerning the tables. "I'm no idiot, you idiot! A half circle is stupid and it would be better if we just...hey, are you listening, genius?" Ram didn't. He was distracted by Trudy, going upstairs with Jay, the both of them sharing a laugh. "Whatever, Lex, ask Slade if he'll help you, I'm out of here."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Rubs, you are already finished? I'm so sorry I didn't help you, but Brady wouldn't let go until I watched her." When Trudy had come down again, she was pleased with what she saw. The tables were arranged neatly into a semi-circle, the orbit being completed by the stage. On the bar, an appetizing buffet was to be found.<p>

Slade and Lex sat on the stools, while Ruby polished glasses behind the counter. "It's alright, Trudy. You organized everything else; I can't thank you enough for it." "Please, wait with your praises until the evening is over, maybe no one will come." Ruby handed Trudy a glass of water, while she gave Lex some harder liquor. Slade, however, had to pour in his drink himself.

"So, how was the girls' performance? Will they steal everyone else's spotlight?" Trudy bit her lip. "No, unfortunately not. They look really cute, but I don't want my little girl to humiliate herself at this early age. I'm really glad Jay offered to help them improve their show act so I am free to help you."

Lex frowned. "Jay offered to play daddy for your brat? How noble of him." Trudy collapsed into one of the chairs. "What do you intend to say with that, Lex? Why is it such a big problem if Jay is nice to me... I mean Brady?" It seemed as if some really interesting things were to be found in Lex' and Slade's glasses. Ruby shook her head at them, before placing her hand over Trudy's. "Honey, the problem is that you still have feelings for Jay, but him being nice to you doesn't mean he'll come back to you." Slade studied Ruby carefully, but she avoided looking at him. "You've just started to feel better, so don't get your heart broken again. He is not worth it."

"Speaking of heartbroken, is Ram back from sulking, yet?", Lex asked, before taking a sip of his drink. "What do you mean, "heartbroken"?" Trudy wasn't getting his point, but he was willing to explain. "Can't you guess? He saw you and Jay playing happy little family." The young mother looked at Ruby, hoping that she would be able to enlighten her. "Sweetheart, Ram's so into you." "Sure. You guys are crazy." Now even Slade joined in the conversation, but he evaded looking at anything that wasn't the ice in his glass: "He is, Trudy. That is why Jay beat him up. He is jealous, because everyone can see that you are not averse to it. I even heard him telling Ram to back off or he'd kill him. So you have the choice, ignore what we say to get your heart broken again by Jay or listen to us and look for Ram to remedy the situation."

Hesitantly, Trudy got up. "I guess I'll go, then." She turned around and peered at the stairs, knowing that it was up there were Jay was playing with her little daughter, drawing the perfect image of the family she had always dreamed of. Maybe it wasn't too late, maybe it was just a short lived fling he had with Amber.

She went out of the saloon doors.

* * *

><p>Ram didn't understand why he was so upset. He, the genius that had given electricity and water back to the city, was now almost crying because of a girl, a virt to be specific? That was very unlike him. Maybe Lex was right, maybe Liberty had made him whimsical. If he thought about it, all he had kept in mind over the last few weeks were plays and well, Trudy. She had made him forget almost completely about his revenge on Mega. Things had to change, he had to get rid of this stupid feelings. He had to...<p>

"So, Romeo, how are your lines?" Sure, as he had just decided to shut away this warmth he felt whenever he saw her, she had to appear, causing it to almost burn him from the inside. "I'd rather pass on my big break tonight." "That's a pity. I was really looking forward to it." "Sorry to disappoint you, but it would make me look like a sissy, which I am clearly not." "Of course not."

Trudy didn't have to search long to find Ram, he was just seated on the bench outside the saloon, throwing pebbles around. Unsure whether he wanted her to leave or stay, she sat down next to him, making sure there was still enough space between them.

"Ram, are you mad at me?" "Why should I?" "Because you saw me with Jay." "Why would I care?" "I don't know, it is just something the others said." Finally Ram looked up, meeting Trudy's eyes with a stone-cold gaze. "And what was that?" They were wrong, of course they were wrong. How could she even consider their allegations to be true? After all, this was Ram, the one who deleted so many of her friends, the one who took over the city and agonized so many kids with stupid games. Where in is cruel mind should there be any place for love? She had to have been wrong all along, even with what she had thought about him and Java. Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Nothing of importance, I guess. I'm sorry I've bothered you. And please think about tonight again, it would be a great loss if you didn't perform." Not able to keep the tears inside anymore, Trudy stormed indoors.

* * *

><p>"What is it with you darn girls? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Ruby, who had her arms crossed over her chest, looked at Ram pitifully. She had seen Trudy crying after she went to search Ram. To her, that didn't seem to have gone as planned. So if the two of them didn't get along on their own, she'd have to interfere.<p>

"If you really want to know, well, because you are an idiot." Ram's attention was obtained by the pebbles again and so he decided to ignore Ruby and whatever she had to tell him. "Gone mute, have we? I know you are not deaf, so keep an ear to the ground, buddy. You are whimsical, but not because you have fallen in love, but because you are trying to suppress it! She likes you, Ram, but all you can do is thinking about your badassness, which is, to be honest, hardly to be found anyway. You are leaving the field to Jay without fighting, while you are the one who could make the running so easily."

Ruby clapped Ram on the shoulder. "I advise you to put on your thighs tonight, Romeo, or I'll have to be using my baseball bat on you, got that?"

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentleman, it is my pleasure to welcome you in our modest saloon. Tonight, you'll witness five performances, two musical acts, two magic plays and one acting solo. We hope you'll enjoy your evening. Let the show begin!"<p>

The saloon was well filled, every table was fully occupied and there were still some people standing at the back. Ruby had plenty to do behind the bar, where she'd just returned after welcoming her guests, while Slade and Jay stood at each side of the swinging door.

Trudy was the first to enter the stage. Ram, who was as well as all the other "artists" waiting in the kitchen for his performance, leaned forward and whispered: "Break a leg." Trudy took in a deep breath and knelt down to hug her daughter. "Wish mommy luck." Then she got up again and to everyone's surprise, she placed a kiss on Ram's lips. Without another word, she went outside.

She sat down on the small piano stool and began to accompany her singing.

_He and I had something beautiful  
>But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last<br>I loved him so but I let him go  
>'Cause I knew he'd never love me back<br>_

Her eyes opened, searching for Jay's in the audience.

_Such pain as this  
>Shouldn't have to be experienced<br>I'm still reeling from the loss,  
>Still a little bit delirious<em>

Their eyes met. Finally Trudy could express what she couldn't tell him directly.

_Near to you, I am healing_  
><em>But it's taking so long<em>  
><em>'Cause though he's gone<em>  
><em>And you are wonderful<em>  
><em>It's hard to move on<em>  
><em>Yet, I'm better near to you.<em>

Ram. It was true, she just felt better around him.

_You and I have something different_  
><em>And I'm enjoying it cautiously<em>  
><em>I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard<em>  
><em>To get back to who I used to be<em>

Jay. She just couldn't forget him, not with him being around.

_He's disappearing_  
><em>Fading suddenly<em>  
><em>I'm so close to being yours<em>  
><em>Won't you stay with me<em>  
><em>Please<em>

But it was getting better. With no use, Ram didn't want her. He was too scared to admit his feelings.

_Near to you, I am healing_  
><em>But it's taking so long<em>  
><em>'Cause though he's gone<em>  
><em>And you are wonderful<em>  
><em>It's hard to move on<em>  
><em>Yet, I'm better near to you.<em>

_I only know that I am_  
><em>Better where you are<em>  
><em>I only know that I am<em>  
><em>Better where you are<em>  
><em>I only know that I belong<em>  
><em>Where you are<em>

_Near to you, I am healing_  
><em>But it's taking so long<em>  
><em>Though he's gone<em>  
><em>And you are wonderful<em>  
><em>It's hard to move on<em>

_Near to you, I am healing_  
><em>But it's taking so long<em>  
><em>'Cause though he's gone<em>  
><em>And you are wonderful<em>  
><em>It's hard to move on<em>  
><em>Yet, I'm better near to you.<em>

_It would work, it just had to. _

_Yet, I'm better near to you._

When Trudy had finished, silence filled the room. But only an instant later, everyone in the room was on their feet, applauding her fervently. Relieved, Trudy took a bow, before she ran to Ruby, who hugged her tightly. "Brilliant!"

Next up were Lex and Darryl, performing a magical act or at least trying to. "Darryl, where is the stupid rabbit?" Darryl looked at his partner, confused. "Rabbit?" "The one you should catch so I could pull it out of the hat?" "I thought you'd conjured it up." "And how would I do that?" "Well, with your magical powers, of course." Lex' patience snapped. "Magical powers?" "Yeah, that's what this here is all about." "You think I am really able to do magic? How stupid are you? Did you at least mark the cards?" "I thought you'd do that, too." "Why would I have ordered you to do it if I did it?" When Darryl shrugged his shoulders, Lex jumped at his throat. Ruby, who as well as everyone else in the room couldn't refrain from laughing any longer, pointed Slade and Jay to take care of the two magicians. Meanwhile, she stepped in front of them and addressed the audience: "The amazing Lex and Darryl, magicians with heart and soul."

The laughing and the applause filled the room with noise. "Next up is Ram, with his own interpretation of Shakespeare's tragic hero, Romeo Montague. Anyone trying to attack the actor will be thrown out of my saloon, so please behave. And if you don't like it, keep your traps shout anyway, it's not for you, but for one special person in particular." The room whooped and whistled.

When Ruby rejoined Trudy behind the counter, she was greeted with a slight smack on the arm and a look that seemed to ask if this had been necessary. But Trudy's attention was redirected to the stage, when Ram took the spotlight and recited Romeo's lines again.

When he was done, he looked at Trudy who smiled brightly at him and hold out her hand for him to consort with her. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tightly against him. "Good call", he heard Ruby whisper to him.

To everyone's surprise, Jay was the next to occupy the stage. "I know, I know, we already had the opportunity to enjoy two magicians working their magic, but these two ladies who are up next, will sure as hell enchant you all even more." To the sound of polite applause, Lottie and Brady toddled in and as if by command, the whole public made delighted noises.

"Ladies and Gentleman, these lovely girls are called Brady and Lottie, my name is Jay and I'll assist these talented witches. We'll start with a classic: pulling a rabbit out of a hat." The audience burst out laughing. Jay lifted Brady up on a table and held a top hat out to her. "Now, Brady, would you mind showing them that this hat is empty?" The little girl took the hat and put it on her head. Of course it was too big and so it covered all of her face.

"Well, I guess that would be enough of a proof." He took the hat again and asked the little girl to look inside again. As she did, her eyes widened in disbelief. "Rabbit!" "What did you say? There is a rabbit inside? But that is impossible! Come on, show everyone." With her little hands, Brady reached into it and pulled a living rabbit out of it. The spectators applauded and Trudy was so proud of her daughter, that she almost started crying. To console her, Ram kissed her on the forehead.

In the meantime, Jay whispered something to Brady, whom he then, the rabbit still clutched in her little arms, heaved down again. With tiny steps, Brady walked towards Lex, who was sulking near the stairway. Realizing what she intended to do, the people watching were once more amused, while Lex on the other hand, only reluctantly accepted to take the rabbit.

"For our next trick, we'll need your help. Please just feel what is inside your pockets and make sure that it can't fall out." Hardly noticeably he gave Lottie, who was wandering through the room, a nod. "Now, Darryl, would you mind helping us out with a little game of cards?"

While Jay and little Brady performed a hardly spectacular card trick on Darryl, Lottie sneaked through the room, thieving everything out of the people's pockets without them noticing. When she was finished, she rejoined Jay and the others on the stage. "Oh hey Lottie, have you been successful?" The girl nodded and put everything she had gotten on the table. "So, ladies and gentleman, would you mind checking your pockets again?" Shock filled the audience. "And this is how you do magic. Thank you. Of course you'll get all your belongings back immediately!"

Once again, the bystanders were clapping enthusiastically. With Brady in his arm and Lottie at his hand, Jay and the girls bowed slightly before vacating the stage for the last act of the night. The trio took their place at the bar, were Trudy and Ruby were already waiting for them to congratulate. Lottie swung herself at Ruby. "Finally you used your little talent for something good." "Are you proud of me?" "Of course I am, Lottie. You were amazing, you really overshadowed Lex and Darryl."

"As if that was so hard", Ram muttered and earned himself a strike at his abdomen by Trudy. "They overshadowed all of us. I'm so proud of you, honey." Brady's little fingers were now clasped around her mother's neck and she snuggled herself up against her shyly. "And I really have to thank you, Jay. You were amazing with the girls." Jay wanted to respond that it had been nothing, that he had fun creating the number, but Ebony stepped into the spotlight.

"Best for last, as they say." And for once, she wasn't exaggerating.

_Look into the future  
>What do you see?<br>I really need to know now  
>Is there a place for me?<br>Tell me where do we go from here?_

After all this years, Ebony's voice still sounded like in school choir. So melodic and soft, it didn't go well with her tough exterior and behaviour. Trudy couldn't help but forget about all the bad feelings she had for Ebony. Happy how smoothly the evening had passed, she let her eyes drift over all the faces present in the room.

_Take me as you find me_  
><em>For what I am<em>  
><em>And when I make mistakes<em>  
><em>Please understand<em>  
><em>And as long as I know you're near<em>  
><em>There is nothing for me to fear<em>

There was Ruby, who looked more jubilant than ever. Jay and her little angle, who insisted on sitting on his lap. Slade, who admired his girlfriend. Lottie, who was still full of pride for herself, while Lex felt humiliated and was still angry with Darryl. But the latter just tapped his feet to the music.

_Out of the darkness  
>A light shines<br>Burning through the coldest nights  
>And we can find a way<br>Together we'll make it  
><em>

Ram. The bad guy Ram who was despised by the whole city. But Trudy couldn't be happier feeling his warm body pressed against her side. It would work, she would make it work.

_With every step we take  
>Moving closer together<br>If we're going to survive  
>The dream must stay alive...<em>

A frown covered Trudy's forehead. Why was this guy standing at the back looking so familiar and why was he staring at her wrathfully? It must be Ram, it must be him he is angry with, not her.

_Baby will you hold me_  
><em>When I'm afraid<em>  
><em>See me through the danger<em>  
><em>To the break of day<em>  
><em>If there's long as a chance for me<em>  
><em>Just believe in yourself you see<em>

Suddenly it dawned on her. She knew this face, she had seen it almost every day a long time ago. She had to go to him, talk to him. Why wasn't Lex recognizing him?

_Out of the darkness_  
><em>A light shines<em>  
><em>Burning through the coldest nights<em>  
><em>And we can find a way<em>  
><em>Together we'll make it<em>

But it seemed as if the guy was not happy with the attention he was getting from her. He had realized that she knew. With a few steps, he was out of the saloon.

_With every step we take  
>Moving closer together<br>If we're going to survive  
>The dream must stay alive...<em>

She had to follow him, they were friends once, didn't that mean anything to him anymore? Why was he running away from her? Why didn't he want to talk to Lex or Ebony? Didn't he want to come back? She hastily apologized to Ram, telling him that she needed some fresh air.

_And as long as I know you're near_  
><em>There is nothing for me to fear<em>

He was fast, she feared to have lost him, but there he was, turning left out of Liberty, into the woods. Fear crept into Trudy's chest, she had never been an admirer of the dark, cold woods, at least not since the Chosen captured her there.

_Out of the darkness  
>A light shines<br>Burning through the coldest nights  
>And we can find a way<br>Together we'll make it_

But it soon lightened up around her. They had arrived at a small meadow. The man walked towards a small cottage. "Wait up. Ryan, wait up. It's me, Trudy!" He stopped right in front of the door and Trudy was able to catch up.

_With every step we take_  
><em>Moving closer together<em>  
><em>If we're going to survive<em>  
><em>The dream must stay alive...<em>

With one grip, the man, Ryan, pushed Trudy against the wall, strangling her. "Why did you follow me? Haven't you done enough damage already?"


	7. Chapter 6

"Stop it, will you?! What's gotten into you, let go of her!" From one second to the next, Trudy sank to the ground, holding her throat and grasping for air. Everything had passed too fast for her to understand. Ryan had tried to kill her, that was how much she had comprehended, but why she was now lying on the forest soil, alive, was a mystery to her.

Still short of breath, Trudy looked up to see Ryan pushed against a tree by a much skinnier and probably weaker boy. She could only see the back of his head, covered with light brown hair. Ryan was furious and she could see the boy struggling to keep him away from her.

"Let go of me. She took everything I ever had, she has to pay. It is none of your business, it's just between me and her." "What? You want to kill her, just because she dumped you? You are such a loser, Ryan! Life goes on, get over it."

This wasn't really helping, Trudy could see clearly. All the boy achieved was to nettle Ryan even more. "She didn't dump me, as if I'd ever fall in love with such an evil, scheming bitch who sold out all her friends." Tears filled Trudy's eyes, not knowing if it was the pain or the reproaches that were causing them. "Ryan, please, it wasn't like that. I was brainwashed, I wanted to keep my baby safe."

It took all of the boy's strength to stop Ryan from attacking her again. "And so you decided to kill mine? I might have helped to get you out of there when they wanted to execute you, but only to do the job myself. I've waited so long for this possibility. I couldn't destroy the Guardian, but I will destroy you." "Hey, I could do with some help out here", the boy was suddenly shouting, being at the end of his rope.

"Listen, I really am sorry for what happened then, I really regret what I did, but I've changed." "But the fact that you took my friends, my home, my wife and my child from me won't. The fact that I had to work in the mines, almost dying of exhaustion and hunger, won't either. I will never be able to forget this feeling in my gut when this Lieutenant told me my baby was dead. What man would I be if I'd let you get away with this?"

"A wise and healthy man, because if you lay one finger on her, I'll make you regret it, Ryan." Shocked, Trudy pressed her aching body against the wall of the little cottage. This couldn't be true, Ryan must have killed her or at least knocked her unconscious, because this certainly couldn't be reality. He was dead, Amber told her he was dead and now he was standing right there in the doorway, ordering Ryan to keep away from her.

"Why are you protecting her, you have as much right to hate her as I have." "Calm down Ryan, she really changed, she even helped us defeating the Chosen. Go inside, try to calm down and most importantly stay away from her. We'll talk about it, but for now, you won't lay a finger on her."

Roughly he pushed the boy who was still holding him back away and stomped inside, shooting Trudy a nasty look and jostled against the man who stepped aside to let him through. "Ved, can you please go after him. I don't like him to be alone when he is in such a mood." She must be dreaming, this really couldn't be happening to her. As the boy turned around, she felt even dizzier than before. The same eyes, the same facial features. She had barely ever seen him, but she knew it had to be him. First Ryan and now Ved? She had found Ved without even looking for him. Ved shrugged his shoulders, annoyed. "Sure, you know how much I love babysitting anyone, anytime."

As the boy had disappeared, the man bend down to help Trudy up. "Well, I'm sorry for that, we weren't expecting guests today. Are you alright?" Back on her feet, Trudy tried to move her neck from side to side, flinching. "It's OK, to be honest I'm more in shock as in pain. I never thought I'd see Ryan or Ved ever again. And well, concerning yourself, I was convinced you were history, Bray."

"You know me, Trud, I'm not that easy to get rid of."

* * *

><p>With a cup of tea in her hands, Trudy was sitting opposite of Bray at a small table, not able to keep her eyes off of him. The room they were in was very small and only furnished with the small table, 4 chairs and a run-down couch in the corner. But there seemed to be two other rooms linked with this one. However, Trudy didn't really care about her surroundings; it was Bray who had all her attention.<p>

"Is there something in my face?" Slightly embarrassed, Trudy averted her regard to her cup. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe that you are really here, safe and sound." Bray, whose hair was shorter than when she had last seen him, but still outfitted with his trademark braid, but otherwise, still seemed like the good old Bray, reached out for her hand. "You feel this? Real enough?" Trudy smiled at him. "To be honest, it has become quite hard to differentiate between what is real and what isn'z, but I'll go with it for now. It is so good to see you again."

"Good to see you, too." For a short moment, the two just enjoyed each other's company, however their quiet peace was disturbed when Ryan and Ved rejoined them. Immediately, Trudy's body stiffened, but Ryan held up his hands in defiance. "Don't worry, I'll let you live...for now", she could hear him murmur.

"How long have you all been here?" "Since I'm out of the mines." "Since I've ran out on Ram." "About two months, but it is a long story. Why don't you tell us what is going on in the city and why you aren't at the Mall?" She had known that this question was to come about sooner or later, but she didn't know how she could possibly explain to Bray that the love of his life had made her leave her home. "Actually that is quite a long story, too. I just... I needed some space, I wanted to see something new to blow away the cobwebs, you know. The city is in chaos. Outside, the Zootists, even without the wicked witches leading them, scare everyone and inside, Mega is treating us like royal prisoners."

Bray frowned. "What do you mean "inside" and "outside"? And what are Zootists?" This confused Trudy. "Haven't you tried to get into the city after you were free again? Mega has created a safe zone, the inner city is surrounded by an electric fence and you need to have a bar code to get through the gates." To bring out what she meant, she showed them her marked arm.

"What? You are tagged like cattle! How could you let this happen?" Ved turned around one of the chairs and sat down. "I don't think they could have done anything. Mega is a genius, he sure as hell had some brilliant plan to get what he wanted and my brother probably fell for it, because he just can't see the bad in anyone." "To be honest, we all fell for Mega's tricks. He and Java, they messed with Ebony's mind and made her think Zoot had resurrected." Bray shook his head in disbelief. "Ebony would never fall for something like that!" "You don't know the Technos' methods, they can make you think whatever they want", Ved explained. Trudy noticed how he excluded himself and as she watched him now, she realized that unlike Jay or Ram, he didn't wear his uniform anymore and his face was no longer covered with their signs.

"So what now? Is Ebony still terrorizing the city? And did you say Java? As in her sister Java?" "Yes, Java and even Siva messed with her, big time. But some guy from the city nearby helped her. So she is good old Ebony again and we wouldn't want her any other way. But Java and Siva, well, it was a fight between sisters that didn't end on good terms.

"The rebels are situated in Liberty, while Jack and the others try to sabotage Mega from the inside." "How many rebels are there? Do you think you can take on this Mega guy?" "We aren't many. There is Slade, the one who helped Ebony, the bride of Zoot herself, Lex, Jay and Ram. And there is also the saloon owner, Ruby, who lets us stay at her home and Darryl, Mega used him as a Zoot double. It's not easy to get something going, especially if you consider that the people, who should work together, hate each other."

"That doesn't sound very promising." "No, not really. But maybe this could change now?" Trudy looked at Bray hopefully. "No Bray! Don't even think about considering it! You will not get us involved in her problems! We have enough to worry about already, you know that." "Ryan, please. I get that you do not want to help me, I don't ask you for it, but just think about all your friends in and out of the city. Lex is, as always, a very important part of the rebellion, remember? Your best friend Lex? And just so you know, she is still in the Mall and she could really need somebody to lean on to." Bray just shook his head to make Trudy stop talking, he knew that some sort of moral lecture wouldn't make him more willing to help.

"I am here, Trudy, in a little cottage far outside of the city and miles away from the Mall. Do you want to know why? Well, of course there is the obvious, you destroyed my life and I have nothing left to go back to. Lex was never my friend, he used me, and I let him, because it made me feel like I was not completely redundant. And I don't think it is necessary to explain that my beloved wife never loved me either. Oh and have I mentioned already the best experience of it all? As if working in the mines wouldn't have been enough, no, one day that blue haired goody guy decides to stop by for a chat to tell you that your unborn child does no longer exist. So please, Supreme Mother, explain to me again who I should fight for in a war that has nothing to do with me?"

Ryan shot Trudy another nasty look, before exiting the small hut soundly, slamming the door behind him. "That guy is such a drama queen", Ved said, rolling his eyes. "Don't listen to him, Trudy. He hadn't had the chance to see for himself how much you've changed after leaving the Chosen, he lost his faith in life and he needs someone to blame." Swallowing the tears that were swelling up in her eyes, Trudy nodded at Bray. "I know, I am no longer the person I was back then, but I still did what I did and I deserve the hate." Taking a deep breath and squeezing Bray's hand for a short moment, Trudy turned to Ved. "So, Ved, have you heard anything from Cloe?"

The blond boy got up quickly, almost knocking his chair over. "I guess I'll better go and check on Ryan, we don't want him to break anything, do we?" After she heard the door slamming for the second time, she turned to Bray. "Well, I guess I'm good at hitting sore spots today."

* * *

><p>"Don't let it get to you, it's nothing against you personally, but the Chosen and everything that has happened." "Well, I was part of it, wasn't I? He has every right to be mad at me." Bray shifted his chair and approached her. "Things have changed, you have changed, Ryan just doesn't want to see it yet." "You don't seem to have changed one bit, same old caring, perfect Bray."<p>

He hiked his shoulders. "If you say so." After another moment of silence, Trudy brought up the courage to ask one of the questions she was burning to find the answer to. "Why haven't you come back?"

Bray put his head back and stared at the ceiling, hesitant to answer. "I was scared. The Technos took me to one of their working camps, were I was left alone with my thoughts about Amber and my child. I never gave up hope to see them again one day and this hope kept me going. One day, a group of crazies attacked our camp and got rid of the guards. It was our all chance to escape and I was already on my way back to the city, when I realized how long I had been gone. What if she had moved on? What if I had changed? I decided to wait some more time, to think about what I really wanted and if I wanted to mess up whatever new life she had built for herself and for my child. And then I met Ryan and the others and it was easier to stay than to go."

"It is a boy", Trudy whispered, playing with her fingers. Bray looked at her. "What did you just say?" "Your child, it is a boy. The most beautiful little boy I've ever seen. She called him Bray, in honour of his amazing father." With his palm pressed against his forehead, Bray couldn't help but cry.

As did Trudy. "He needs you, Bray." "How could I even hesitate for one second to go find my son?"

Trudy hugged him, trying to persuade him that it would all work out. "Now you have the chance to make up for it."

* * *

><p>"She has been gone for hours, we should go look for her!" Upset, Ram strode up and down the saloon, biting his nails. "Calm down, Ram, she's a big girl, she can look after herself. And anyway, who knew you could be so caring?", Lex tried to infuriate Ram. "I do not care!", he shouted "I just thought that's what you Mallrats do." Reluctantly, he turned to Jay, who was teetering little Brady on his lap. "Not even you, Jay?"<p>

The addressed shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she just needed some time to think about...things. Let's just wait another few hours." Ram shook his head in disbelief. "Sure, let's just sit here and wait."

* * *

><p>Hours had passed since Trudy had left the Saloon, just to get some fresh air. It was already pitch dark outside, there was no way she would find the way back on her own, but at the very moment, she couldn't ask Bray to escort her, because he was involved in a heated, but nevertheless murmured debate with Ryan and Ved in the room next door. All she could hear were scraps of the conversation.<p>

"No way she can stay here...done with the city...won't throw her out...have to face the past...our friend...Mall...not anymore...what about..."

She knew that it wouldn't be easy for him to convince the others of helping the rebels, especially if she was involved with them, but if someone could do it, it was Bray.

* * *

><p>"What's going on? Are we getting ready for battle already?" Darryl looked baffled at the crowd that seemed to be on their way to fight. "No, dumbass, we are on our way to search the damsel in distress", Lex explained, missing any enthusiasm on going on this mission. Darryl didn't seem to get it: "Who is this Damsel chick? Have I met her before? Is she hot?" Ruby just shook her head in disbelief. Was it really possible for someone to be that stupid? "Trudy went missing after the show."<p>

"Oh yeah, I saw her going after this guy." With a few steps Ram, who had been talking to Slade about where to start the search, was at Darryl's throat, pushing him against the nearest wall. "What did you just say?" "I...I saw her going after this guy last night. Please let me go." "You are lying. Why should she go after some random guy?" Ram intensified the pressure on Darryl's windpipe.

"Leave him alone, Ram. Guys, don't just stand around polishing your nails!" Ruby tried her best to pull Ram away, but he was too strong for her. "Look what the little housewife is capable of without her baseball bat", Ebony muttered, showing no intention to help. But Lex was already at Ruby's side and together they were able to loosen Ram's grip on Darryl, who ran away as quickly as he could.

"So now we know you are the jealous type of boyfriend. We should warn Trudy about that." "Lex, just let it go, will you!" Ruby was sure that riling Ram up was something you shouldn't do right now. "Ram, listen. Maybe Trudy recognized some old friend, maybe they forgot the time while catching up. Everything will be alright. We'll still go out looking for her."

"Well, I guess there is no need for that, Ruby." Trudy stood in the middle of the doorway, a big smile plastering her face. "Were have you been?", Ram, who was still held back by Ruby and Lex, asked in a calm voice, but it was obvious that he was barely able to hold back his anger.

"As Ruby mentioned, I was out, catching up with some old friends", Trudy retorted, somehow confused by Ram's anger. Ram snapped. "And you didn't tell anyone? Ruby was worried sick about you!", he screamed. Trudy just raised an eyebrow, her smile growing even bigger as realization dawned on her. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know _Ruby _could be so compassionate." When Ram, who struggled against his friends' grip, tried to formulate another reproach, Trudy put him to silence with a shake of the head. "Can we discuss this later, please, I have some exciting news." Then she turned to Slade and Ebony. "The people I met, well at least some of them, are willing to join the rebellion. They would be a real gain for the cause."

Slade glanced at Ram, who now kept still in Ruby's and Lex' arms, then back at Trudy. "That is great news, Trudy. Did you bring them with you?" Trudy nodded and turned towards the door. "You can come in now." When Bray entered the room, Ebony took a step backwards, bumping into a bar stool, while Lex let go of Ram. "Impossible", was all he could utter, whereas Ebony started shaking slightly, well aware of the fact that throwing Bray and his pregnant girlfriend out of the city, didn't leave them on good terms, especially if you considered that this was the reason the Technos were able to capture him.

"Lex, great to see you, man. So you are still going strong in the rebel business I reckon." It only took Lex a second to overcome the surprise. "You know me, bro. Good to see you alive." Despite their differences in the beginnings, the two had gotten closer during their alliance against the Chosen, one could almost consider them as friends. With that, the two hugged briefly, before Bray faced Ebony.

"I guess your city leadership wasn't successful after all, Ebony." "Well, loverboy, maybe I should have considered you as vice president and not have sent you into exile with your ladylove." Bray took a step towards Ebony, eying her menacingly. "Maybe you should have."

Everyone in the saloon had turned silent and kept their eyes on the newcomer and Ebony, but suddenly, the sound of a crying child broke the spell and the tension in the room eased up. "Brady!", Trudy exclaimed as Jay carried her daughter down the stairs. "Thank god you are back, Trudy. I couldn't calm her down." Eagerly, Trudy took her daughter into her arms. "Thank you, Jay, for looking after her." Then she showered her little girl, who had stopped crying as soon as she had seen her mother, with kisses. "Mommy is here, sweetheart. And I have brought someone with me. Do you remember your uncle Bray?"

Jay stared at her in disbelief. "Bray?" "Unbelievable, she has grown so much. Can I hold her?" Trudy nodded at him encouragingly and handed him his niece. It wasn't until then that she noted the look on Jay's face. The one man his girlfriend would never stop loving had returned and there was nothing he could possibly do to keep her. Trudy felt pity for him.

"Yes, this is Bray, Bray this are Slade, Jay, Ram, Ruby and Lottie." Jay held out his hand for Bray to shake, trying his best to be his professional self. "So you are the famous Bray, heroic leader of the Mallrats. Good to know you are on our side." Reluctantly, Bray shook the stranger's hand. "You are wearing a Techno uniform, I'm not sure if I want to be on your side. You look familiar, are you sure we haven't met before?"

"Bray, are you hitting on him?" Everyone started laughing at Lex' remark, except for Ram who still couldn't figure out what had just happened and Jay who felt really uncomfortable in Bray's presence. "Well I don't think you have met Jay, but if you asked the others to come in, you might see whom he resembles."

"What do you mean? Is there someone else with you?" Hope budded in Lex, if Bray was still alive, why shouldn't Tai-San be? Trudy avoided looking at Lex, but stared at the door, waiting for Bray to come back. "Trudy, I asked you something." "Yes, there is someone else with us, but it is not her, I'm really sorry."

"Well, well, Mr Gladiator is attacking women now. Are you too craven to fight your own gender, Lexy? But oh, wait, the ladies are whacking you, too." Lex took a deep breath. "I hope you guys are not serious. You brought the scumbag with you? I thought one of our technical geniuses got rid of him."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Lexy." "Stop calling me that, you piece of..." "Stop it! Both of you! Ved, why don't you say hello to someone who is glad to see you instead of annoying Lex and everyone else?" Trudy averted her eyes from the scene in front of her to look at Jay, who was leaning against the bar, staring at his brother in horror.

"What's wrong, brother? Thought you were rid of me already? Or is it the hair? I thought I'd try something more natural, being out in the wild on my own and all, you know." When Jay still didn't stir, Trudy took his hand. "Jay, everything is fine, it is really Ved who is standing over there. You are neither dreaming nor is somebody messing with your mind." Jay now broke the gaze with his brother and looked at Trudy, still confused. "But he is dead, I … Mega... he is deleted, I lost him forever." When Trudy saw the tears swelling up in Jay's eyes, she almost had to cry herself. "No, Jay, Ram just fixed everything so everybody would believe Ved was dead, but he just ran away, he didn't want to stay with the Technos anymore." Trudy gestured Ved to come closer.

"See, he is really here. He is real." A smirk appeared on Ved's face. Then he nudged his big brother. "Your girlfriend is right, Jay. Even if I seem too perfect to be real, I am. So stop being such a pussy and believe it already." Jay let go of Trudy's hand and hugged his brother fiercely.

Lex, who was clearly disappointed that Tai-San was not one of the old friends Trudy brought with her, took a sip from his drink and sat down again. "Have you brought more dirt with you, Trud, or is that it? No offense, Bray." Trudy looked at Bray questioningly, because Ryan had not followed them to Liberty.

"Actually, there are hopefully more friends to come to help, Ryan is on his way to get them." Trudy looked as surprised to this news as did Lex, who could feel the hope rising in him again.

"Guys, I'm aware that this is quite a reunion for some of you and I am glad for every helping hand, but I think we should get going with things, every minute we wait is an opportunity for Mega to get more power. We've already waited too long to make our next move", Slade exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be downstairs planning a war?" Trudy stood lingering in the doorway to Ram's room, watching him hacking onto his keyboard. "They do not need me to get at each other's throats. I'm here for the technical aid, not to create the general master plan." He didn't deign to look at Trudy, but it didn't stop her from entering the room and sitting down on his bed. "Will you please tell me why you are so angry with me? Is it because you are jealous, because there really is no need for it."<p>

"I am not jealous! Why should I? You are not my gir… I don't know what we are and I don't know if I want us to be anything, if it makes me so weak. I am obviously no boyfriend material, I am not like Jay, but this is exactly what you are looking for and I don't want to feel like this, I don't want to sit there, waiting anxiously for someone to come back, to worry that something might have happened. This is not me!" Ram had finally looked up from his workspace and vented his frustration.

Trudy looked at him, barely able to sustain the tears from falling. She wouldn't lose her mind over a guy, not again, especially if nothing ever really had happened between them. "I understand. I'm sorry for bothering you, but I still think that you should take part in the planning." She felt his hand on her wrist, when she had almost reached the door.

"Don't go. I am willing to give this a try, but you should not have high expectations in me, it will only cause you unnecessary pain." Trudy gave a small nod and took his hand in hers. "Let's go back to the others."


	8. Chapter 7

Nobody noticed the couple walking down the stairs, because the whole room was in utter chaos. Everybody was shouting at each other, most loudly Lex at Ved and Ebony at Bray.

"And who exactly named you the new king? If I remember correctly, you and your precious little lady Amber never took a step without waving around your democracy flag." "Ebony, calm down, he just wants us to push the tables together so that there is enough room for all of us." "We? What do you have to do with all this, waitress? Do you want some variety in your boring life behind the counter? Is that why you want to play council of war with the big kids?"

Within an instant Jay pushed himself between Ebony and Ruby, who was about to lift her arm to strike a blow at her opponent. "Everyone in here takes part in the rebellion, whether it is by fighting, making plans or caring for everyone's well-being, therefore everyone in here has a say in what we should do next." Even if Jay wanted to ease the tension, he only made everything worse. "Oh is this what this? We are one happy family who decide together what board game we will play after we thanked god and of course our little waitress here for the delicious dinner? You are all wasting my time! Mega can do whatever he wants to, while you wait for the little thief and the brat to cast their vote in how to free your friends in the city!"

"Hey, leave the children out of this, bi..." "Stop it, Ruby! Both of you just shut up. This is not helping anyone." As Jay said this, Bray, who had been watching the scene in front of him quietly, stood up and positioned himself right in front of Ebony. "Jay, there is no use in trying to talk sense into Ebony, I've tried it a few times, believe me. I know why she acts like this. It's because of me. I'm making her nervous." "Do..Don't flatter yourself", failed Ebony's attempt to retort something. "She is afraid of losing her power to me. I always took the leader position away from her, the only way for her to get what she wants is by betraying and hurting the people close to her, but I guess you all have learned that the hard way already. I know I have. Banishing a pregnant woman from the city was the only way she saw to keep the city under her command. They could have died out there, do you know that? My son could be dead because of you and..."

The last sentence had only been a threatening whisper into Ebony's ear as Bray got closer to her with every word he said. The otherwise strong-minded girl just stared at the ground almost shaking of fear due to Bray's proximity and his menacing behaviour. But suddenly a hand was placed appeasingly on his arm. "He isn't dead. I found them in time and they are both healthy and happy. Please let go of Ebony. You are better than her, you have always been, so don't let her drag you down on her level. It would only cost us time, time you could spend with your son. So please, let's sit down and think about how we can find our way back to the Mall, to our family."

Bray let Trudy pull him with her without struggling. "Well isn't this one nice little rebel group working hand in hand towards the same goal. Slade, I think you should take over, after all you are our appointed leader." Ram waved Slade to the head of the table and sat down in the chair nearest to him, which earned him an approving smile from Trudy who was pulling Bray with her to sit the farthest away possible from Ebony.

* * *

><p>"So fill me in, what exactly are you doing right now to bring this Mega guy down?", Bray inquired. "There is only so much we can do, but we try as best as we can. We attack his food supply lines and try to get holes in the security system" "Meaning Slade and Ebony blow up the fence", Lex interjected, which earned him a nasty look from Ebony. "At least we are doing something productive!" "Hey! I risked my neck to get that stupid computer programme from Jack!" "Yeah, because you thought it was for some stupid game of yours!"<p>

Ignoring the quarrelling of Ebony and Lex, Bray turned his attention to Slade. "What computer programme?" "You see, our raids are only a mere distraction. Meanwhile, Jack got himself invited into Mega's inner circle. He keeps us updated on the computer system and Ram is working on taking it down." "I'm sorry, but did you say computer system?"

Trudy smiled at Bray. "You'll be surprised at the positive changes in the city. We got electricity and water back, it's really amazing." Bray looked at her questioningly. "But as I understand it you had to give up your freedom for it. Do you really think this is worth it?" Trudy shook her head slightly. "No…no of course not", she muttered without looking up.

"And what's with you guys, aren't you wearing the same uniforms those Technos wear?" "It is alright, they are on our side now, no need to worry, you can trust them." Lex snorted at Trudy's remark. "Yeah right, like Ram will ever be someone to share your deepest secrets with. And what about little Veddy here, hasn't he told you about his former style of clothing?" Within seconds Ved and Lex were at each other's throats again. "Shut up Sheriff Gladiator. If I recall it correctly, you had quite a good time being the Technos' superstar."

"It's enough!", Slade exclaimed by banging his fist on the table. "Listen, I have no idea about your past relations and to be honest, I really don't care. I am not interested in anyone's wardrobe and what it might express. I have heard a fair amount of stories about what Ram and Jay did in the past, but the only thing that counts for me is that they are working for us now. I don't need to bond for life with any of you guys, I only want us all to work together to bring Mega down. I've seen what he did to Ebony, how he manipulated her. If we don't stop his doings soon, the safe zone will turn into a maximum security prison. I get that you have old grudges to settle, so we have two possibilities. One, we make a break now and you can all go outside and beat each other senseless or two, all of you stop behaving like little babies and pull yourselves together."

Taken by surprise by Slade's speech, no one said a word until Ram broke the silence: "Alternative two it is. Rubs, how about you bring us all some fraternization drinks?"

* * *

><p>"I want an explanation, right now." Trudy looked up from the frying pan she had just placed on the stove. Ruby was standing in front of her, arms crossed over her chest and eyebrow raised. "What do you mean, Rubs?" Ruby continued to look at her disapprovingly. "Oh, how about, we do not let anyone treat us like that guy just did." Trudy turned her attention back to the food she was preparing. "You'll have to be more specific for me to grasp your point."<p>

Gripping her friend by the arm, she pulled her away from the stove, forcing her to face her. "Ok, I'll make it very clear. This guy, Bray, just walked all over you in front of everybody. It is not his place to tell you that your actions were wrong." Trudy freed herself from Ruby's grip and took the spatula from its hook. "You are blowing this out of proportion, he just stated his opinion."

"No, he judged you." "So what? Maybe he has a point." Ruby threw her arms over her head in disbelieve. "No, he has no idea. He was not there and he sure as hell didn't look at it from your perspective. I thought we made a deal, no more letting guys do this to us."

The spatula clattered into the pan. "Stop, Ruby, just stop. Who are you to tell me this? You are still all over Slade, after all the horrible things he said and did, so spare me the sermon, because maybe for once it is actually you who has no idea."

Ruby looked after the other girl who had stormed out of the kitchen, leaving her with a burned meal.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for round two?" Trudy had gone up to her room, checking on her sleeping daughter. She looked up and saw Ruby standing in her door frame. "There is no need for a second shouting match. I am so sorry for what I said, Ruby, I was really out of line." With a few strides Ruby closed the distance between them to hug her friend.<p>

"It's alright and I hope you know that you can always talk to me, right?" The two sat down at the foot of the bed to avoid disturbing Brady. "You were right, I should have talked back to Bray, but I always feel so small when I'm around him." "You seem to have quite a history." "We do, he's actually Brady's uncle and he took care of me after the virus hit, he found a safe place for me to give birth in and he always helped me with my baby, but I was a stupid, frightened girl. I clung to him."

Ruby shook her head slightly. "So he's one of _those_ guys, your hero, the knight in shining armour." Trudy forced a smile. "I guess you can say that. When we arrived at the Mall, all the girls immediately fell for him and Ebony and I had been fighting over him even before the virus." "Being after the same guy as Ebony, I can't imagine what that would be like", Ruby said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but neither of us actually got Bray, Amber took that prize in the end." Ruby looked at the other girl with surprise. "Amber? You mean the one Jay left you for?" "Exactly." "Well, this must be really awkward for Jay." Trudy just shrugged her shoulders.

After a few moments of silence, Trudy continued: "I don't think I ever really loved Bray. In a way he really was my hero, he protected me, but he was also an anchor to the past, to normality. That is why I wanted to have him for myself. I just needed him to rely on. Guess in the end I grew dependent on him."

"Look at you now. You don't need anyone anymore. You are strong. And the next time he talks to you like that, you just punch him in the face." Trudy laughed out loud at Ruby's comment. "But haven't you heard, violence is strictly forbidden at our little council of war."

* * *

><p>"As I see it, we need to get our numbers up and tear down that fence to save our friends." Ebony rolled her eyes. "Lex, when will you learn to use your little brain? Have you forgotten those fancy little zappers every single one of the Technos wears on their arms?" The look Lex gave Ebony was full of hatred. "How could I forget? You just killed the woman I loved with one, remember Siva?"<p>

Before another quarrel could break out, Ruby and Trudy distracted everyone by bringing in food. "You guys must be exhausted from all this planning, you should take a break and eat something", Trudy said in an exaggerated happy tone and placed a plate each in front of Lex and Ebony. "Why thank you, Trudy, you must be so exhausted from doing nothing but playing house", Ebony retorted, mocking Trudy's tone.

Trudy still smiled at Ebony and kept her tone. "Thank you for noticing, dear. Actually, it was really kind of tiring to make this delicious meal for all of you, but as you don't seem to be hungry, I'll just take it back and eat it myself."

Everyone fell dead silent as Trudy took the plate away from Ebony and carried it to her place next to Ram. Not letting herself get distracted from everyone staring at her, Trudy took a bite. "Ruby, this food tastes amazing; we really did a good job. Guys, you really should try it, too."

Surprised by the backbone Trudy had just showed, everyone started eating, too, but not without keeping an eye on both Trudy, who still smiled happily, and Ebony, who hadn't managed to grasp what had just happened.

Ruby leaned over to Trudy and whispered: "Practising standing up to people, are we?" Dwelling on her victory over Ebony, Trudy couldn't stop her grin from widening. "Actually, that was really hot." Trudy looked at Ram on her other side, not sure if she had heard right, but as she saw the smirk on his lips, she knew she had and her smile grew even wider.

* * *

><p>"This is getting nowhere, at least not for tonight. I guess that leaves us to discuss sleeping arrangements. Ruby, are there any more rooms to put Bray and Ved in?" Everyone had finished their dinner, even Ebony had gone to the kitchen herself to fetch hers, but not without staring daggers at Trudy. Slade had taken his position as leader at the head of the table and was looking at Ruby hopefully.<p>

"I already told you, every room is taken. Someone needs to share." She didn't even glance in Slade's direction. The guilty conscience served him just right. "Alright, any volunteers?", he said in a mocking tone, knowing how well everyone got on with each other. "Ved can stay in my room." "Are you serious? We aren't little kids anymore." "Come on little brother, we haven't seen each other in forever, I thought you were dead. It'll be nice to catch up, don't you think?" Ved rolled his eyes in annoyance, but it was obvious that he didn't mind sharing a room with Jay as much as he let on.

"How about you two lovebirds spending the night together? Then Bray can stay in your room, Trudy. I'm sure he won't mind babysitting the kid either", Lex said, winking at Ram in a 'you're welcome, bro' kind of way. "How about you shutting up, Lex?", Trudy responded, avoiding to look at Ram or Bray.

Bray regarded Trudy incredulously. "Is this supposed to mean what I think? You can't be serious Trudy. You're with that guy? The one responsible for kidnapping me and the rest of your friends? Don't you care about that at all?"

"It is always so refreshing when people judge you even though they know nothing about you. Think of me what you like, mate, but leave her be. She's a big girl, it's up to her if she wants to play with the bad guys", despite his sarcastic demeanour, Ram had to restrain himself from punching Bray.

"Yeah right, we all know how it ends when Trudy does that. Making reasonable decisions has never been a strong point of hers." Ram had gotten up from his chair and he and Bray were standing dangerously close to one another. "Ever thought about minding your own business, tough guy?"

Both men were ready to fight, but it was Trudy who broke everyone's astonishment to the scene. "Stop it, both of you!" She put her arm on Ram's chest appeasingly, trying to push him back a few steps. "Bray, I know you don't mean what you are saying. You are upset about what has happened and nervous about the prospect of seeing Amber and your son again soon, but…" "This has nothing to do with Amber! This is about you sleeping with the enemy! How can you be with someone who tortured your friends?" Bray was shouting now. "And I mean every word I say!"

Trudy had enough. She had managed to stand up to Ebony, even if it had only been a little gesture. She could stand up to Bray. Ram was right, she was a grown woman and no one had any right telling her what to do or not to do. "That's enough Bray. Ram is not the enemy, not anymore. Because no matter what he did and how horrible it might have been for you to be captured, he is not that person anymore same as I am no longer the Surpreme Mother. And I am not sleeping with him! But even if I was, it doesn't concern you. It is my choice who I want to be with! I've tried being with the 'good guys', but unfortunately Amber's always claiming them. I'm really happy to have you back, Bray, but you no longer have any say in my life. Maybe I'm making a bad decision being with Ram, you're welcome to remind me that you had told me so if it goes wrong, but until then, keep your opinions to yourself."

Trudy had hoped she would be able to scream it all at Bray and to vent all her anger this way, but as she came to the end of her speech, her voice was thin and tears had swelled in her eyes. She was ready to storm up the stairs to her room, but Ram caught her wrist and pulled her against him. He tucked a strand of purple hair behind her ear, took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.


	9. Chapter 8

At the end of the day – to everyone's surprise – it was Lex who eased the tension by offering Bray to stay in his room. Trudy counted on him to say something stupid - which would only be a matter of time, she was sure of it - and divert Bray's anger from her and Ram to his former frenemy of choice. After all it had been Lex who had gotten them in this mess in the first place, he owed her big time!

After the shouting match at dinner, all the guys had retired to their rooms. Jay and Ved were catching up about what had happened to each of them over the last months, Lex and Darryl shoved a sulking Bray up the stairs to avoid any more conflict and Slade and Ram were going over their plans to harm Mega's security system.

While Trudy and Ruby played a game with the little ones, Ebony sat alone at the bar. "Alright, Lottie, you won again. I think five times in a row is enough, it really starts to hurt my ego. And little Brady can't keep her eyes open anymore, I better take her to her bed", Trudy said, looking at her half asleep daughter in Ruby's arms. "Please, please, can I do it?" Lottie exclaimed and made her most persuading puppy eyes at Trudy.

Trudy smiled. "Why not, thank you, Lottie." Ruby put the toddler in Lottie's arms. "Alright, kiddo, you'll bring her to bed and then go yourself, I'm warning you, no wandering around at night. You keep an eye on Brady!" "I promise, I'll take good care of her."

When the two girls had gone up the stairs, Ruby addressed Trudy: "I really appreciate you letting her do this. Playing babysitter keeps her little thieving hands occupied." Trudy laughed. "I love my baby more than anything in the world, but having some time for me once in a while isn't that bad." "I think we should drink to that." The blond girl got up to get a bottle from behind the counter.

She was already on her way back to the table when she hesitantly turned around. "How about you join us Ebony? Drinking is so much more fun if you do it in company." Ebony barely looked up from her glass and just shrugged her shoulders. "Ruby is right, Ebony. Come on, let's make this a ladies night!"

Ebony scuffled from her barstool. "If it gets you to shut up. My glass is empty anyways." She slumped down next to Trudy and held her glass out for Ruby to fill up. "Let's drink."

* * *

><p>"I think it's time for us to smoke the pipe of peace, don't you think? I mean what are we, like 14 year olds fighting over the most badass boy at school?" Ruby slurred, pointing at Ebony.<p>

The evening had progressed well into the night and all three girls were more than a bit intoxicated. Secrets had been confessed, more bottles had been opened and laughter could be heard through the whole saloon.

"What, you want us to exchange friendship bracelets?" Ebony tried to sound like her usual, threatening self, but started giggling mid-sentence, which caused the other girls to join in. "No, I don't think hand-crafting is one of your greatest talents. I just think that fighting over a guy is so highschool!" Trudy nodded affirmatively. "Look where it got me and Amber. We are supposed to be best friends." "Yeah, but that's your own fault", Ebony said. "What is? That Jay dumped me for her?" "No, that you are friends with Amber. I hate that little miss Democracy."

Trudy started laughing again. "That's a good one. You should write that down. Ruby, do you have a pen?" Ruby, who had been dozing on the table, startled. "No thanks, I'm fine." Again, the trio started to burst out into giggles.

"So are you guys becoming friends now?" Ebony and Ruby looked at each other, considering the question for a moment. "Well, we could try to no longer attack each other physically for a start", Ebony suggested. "Sounds good to me. And who knows, maybe we could share Slade once in a while", Ruby said with a wink. For a moment Trudy feared for Ruby's life, but then she saw Ebony shrugging her shoulders. "I have to give you this, you are one piece of fine ass, why not consider it?"

The whole room fell silent for a moment. Ruby looked at Ebony in horror, while Ebony seemed to be checking out her cleavage. Trudy broke the moment by bursting out into laughter again. "Ebony, you are starting to sound like Lex. I think it's time for us all to go to bed." Trudy got up and looked at the other girls expectantly. "You go, Trudy, I think I'll stay for another drink", Ruby said, still not looking away from Ebony.

"Alright then, you girls have fun."

* * *

><p>Concerning the level of her intoxication, Trudy knew she couldn't rely too much on her senses, but she could have sworn that there were voices coming from Ram's room, one familiar one and one she had never heard before. But before she could listen any closer, she tripped over her own feet, drowning out the noise coming from inside. She managed to hold herself upright in the doorframe, but almost fell flat against Ram, as he opened the door.<p>

"Hello, sailor", Trudy tried to say in her most seducing voice. "Trudy, are you alright?" Ram looked surprised at his nightly visitor. "Is there someone in there with you?" Ram opened the door wider to let her check for herself. "Do you see anyone besides me?"

Trudy smirked. "Good, because I'd like to spend some alone-time with you." Placing her palm on his chest, she forcefully pushed him towards his bed, trying to kick the door shut behind her, but failing miserably. Ram reached behind her to assist her in her task, a smirk plastered on his face. "Are you testing your womanly qualities on me again?" "Will you please just shut up?" "Make me."

In an instant her lips were on his, kissing him deeply. But Ram pulled back after a moment. "You taste like Ruby's special schnapps. What have you girls been up to while we were busy planning a revolution?" Trudy leaned close to Ram, placing a train of kissed on his neck. "We got drunk and Ebony might just have started hitting on Ruby." She pulled back to look Ram in the eyes. "It was actually really hot."

"Maybe I was wrong, seems like you might are capable of seduction after all." Smiling, he leaned in for another kiss, pulling Trudy on the bed with him. One hand buried deep in his hair (which - thank god - he hadn't styled up into his little devil horns), she started opening the top of his uniform with the other one.

"Why are you all still wearing that horrible uniform anyways?", she whispered as she came up for air. "Since I'm the one who created the Technos and therefore their uniform, I'm the only one who should be allowed to still wear it", Ram answered in-between kisses. "Well, how about you wear it again tomorrow, because right now you should definitely take it off."

"I show you mine, you show me yours", Ram said, the smirk still plastered to his face. With a smooth movement, he helped Trudy ridding him of his uniform and started to unzip her top, while she already took off her skirt, leaving her lying there in only her underwear.

Ram drew back to regard her. No, he wasn't known for being emotional, but right at this moment, his heart beat so fast, it felt like bursting any minute, which was only partly caused by their heated make-out-session. "You are beautiful." A shy smile flickered on her lips. "Ram, are you turning out to be a romantic?" "You wish, honey." He pulled her against him swiftly, caressing her whole body with his lips. Pushing herself down against the pillows, she ran her hands up and down his back, hoping he would never stop.

Ram returned his attention to her mouth, kissing her with an urgent passion, before he pulled away, both of them breathing heavily. "As much as I'd enjoy continuing with this lovely pastime, the small portion of me that considers himself a gentleman keeps on telling me to better stop now."

Trudy looked at him, her eyes glazed both from alcohol and passion. She gulped. "Don't you want to?" Ram exhaled, trying to control himself. "You can't imagine how much, but you are drunk and I might be known as an evil tyrant, but taking advantage of you is not something I want to add to the list of horrible things I do." Pushing a purple strand behind her ear, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Snuggling against his chest, Trudy could feel the butterflies rumble inside of her. "You are a romantic."


	10. Chapter 9

When she woke up the next morning, she needed a few moments to grasp three things: one, she was not lying in her own bed, two, she was only scarcely clad and three, her head hurt like hell. With a groan she put an arm over her eyes. It would be a while before she touched Ruby's self-made liquor again.

She propped herself up on her elbows, trying as best as she could to avoid having to move her aching head. But when she realized whose bed she was in, she jerked up in a sitting position, causing a wave of pain to shoot through her head. Immediately she pushed her eyes closed and reluctantly she patted down her body, only now combining what waking up in another room than your own in nothing but underwear usually meant.

There was a soft thump when she let herself fall back down on the bed, realizing too late what effect that would have on her headache. Bit by bit she remembered what had happened the previous night and the feeling of shame that had been there just seconds ago was replaced by disbelief and, she had to admit it, arousal. She had come to Ram's door completely wasted and they had made out in a rather heated fashion. Just thinking about it made her blush.

Another thought caused her to jump in an upright position once more, and was – again – followed by a feeling of dizziness. Where was Ram? She was alone, she was sure, otherwise he would have already mocked her waking-up-routine. But he wasn't the only person that suddenly entered her pain-clouded mind. Brady. She needed to look for her daughter and see if she got through the night alright. A pang of guilt for leaving her alone filled her.

She had already gotten up and made two steps towards the door, when the fact that she wasn't wearing a sufficient amount of clothes to leave the room hit her again. Although she was sure that Lex would enjoy the show, she looked around for her clothes. She spotted her top on the floor next to Ram's computer, but her skirt posed more difficulty.

Finally she found the piece of fabric lying under the bed. Kneeling on the floor, she reached for it and pulled it towards her, taking the shoebox it was covering with it. She knew she shouldn't pry, but it wasn't like Ram would hide a body in a shoebox under his bed.

* * *

><p>"Had a rough night, Rubs?" "Leave me alone, Lex." "Did someone keep you poor thing up all night?" "How about I get my baseball bat to get you some sleep? Now move!" Ruby hadn't even looked up at Lex, she lay with her head resting on her arms at a table in the corner of the saloon, trying to avoid everyone and the loud noises they were making.<p>

"I take it back, you really don't seem like you got some lately, but you know that my door is always open for you." He had almost gotten her to move, but Ram interfered. "Lexy, how about you leave the lady be and annoy someone else." Lex thought about pushing on for a bit, but decided that bickering with Ruby was only half as amusing when she was barely conscious and grumpy. Shrugging his shoulders he went to the main table to talk to Darryl about expanding the casino.

Meanwhile Ram had sat down next to the girl, offering her a big glass of cold water. "So you girls had fun last night, I assume?" Ruby tried to shove him half-heartedly, but missed and almost spilled the water. "Why can't you guys just leave me here to die?"

Ram chuckled. "Oh Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. Come on, be a good girl and get hydrated. It'll make you feel better, I promise." With a lot of effort he got her to sit upright and take a sip. Ruby gulped down the whole glass, but sitting up had made her headache only worse. "You are a filthy liar, Ram. I'm not feeling better at all." She hadn't bothered to style her hair properly, her long blond locks were hanging in a tousled braid down her right shoulder and her make-up was a mess. "Well, then let me tell you that this hangover attire suits you beautifully." "I can expand that baseball bat threat to you, too, you know." "You can, but I doubt you'd be able to actually hit me."

"Ruby, Ram, we'll start with the meeting, so get over here." Slade had been talking to Bray and Jay at their designated table for the council of war. He was at his position at the head of the table, while Bray sat to his left and Jay to his right. Ved had distanced himself from the group by sitting on the sofa, apparently lost in thought, while Lex and Darryl had ended their conversation of business to move up next to the others. Lottie and Brady had claimed the blackboard on the counter for drawing.

"Has anyone seen Trudy or Ebony today?" Jay asked, avoiding posing the question in Ram's direction. "I'm here, sorry. I overslept a bit", Trudy said as she came down the stairs. She picked up Brady and sat herself next to Ruby, who had once again rested her head on the table. Ram was sitting on the opposite side, next to Jay. "Ebony didn't come to bed yesterday, but from the state you two are in, I'm guessing she is passed out somewhere here, right?" Slade looked annoyed at the girls, but also relived as he had worried about his girlfriend's well-being.

"We had a bit of a girl's night, I'm afraid", Trudy said while she stroked over Brady's hair. Ruby on the other hand looked extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden. "We better start without her, then. Come on, Ved, get over here."

Just as Ved had sat down at the table in silence, a cheerful Ebony entered the room. "Morning, guys. Are you ready to bring down the bad guy or what?" While Ruby and Trudy closed their eyes in pain due to Ebony's loud greeting, the guys mustered her in a baffled fashion. "One of these three is not like the others", Lex muttered in Darryl's direction. "Ebony, where have you been? I was worried about you", Slade said reproachfully. Ebony raised one eyebrow. "I'm sorry, mum. I didn't want to wake you, so I crashed with Ruby. Isn't that right, Rubs?" A smirk appeared on her face when she addressed the blond saloon owner.

"I…I…right", Ruby responded flustered. Ebony went to stand behind the other girls, putting a hand on each of their shoulders, Ruby flinched at the contact. "Are you girls having hangovers? I'm so sorry for you, I guess I just can stomach more than you. Oh Trudy, how was the rest of your night? I hope you had fun without us, because Rubs here and I sure had a good time!"

Lex nudged Ram's side. "No way, man! Did you get some, last night? Congrats!" "LEX!" Trudy exclaimed, her face had turned a bright red, which only encouraged Lex. "You so did. But when I suggest you two share a room it was a stupid idea!"

"Enough now. Seeing as this will be a fruitless meeting, we shouldn't have it at all. I'm going out to see what is going on in the city. Ruby, Trudy, you better sober up. Ebony, you are probably still drunk, I can't babysit you out there, so you stay here. Ram, Jay, please try doing something useful for our cause and Lex, try not to get punched in the face. We'll meet again tonight!"

* * *

><p>"I need to talk to you. I might have done something stupid." She had attempted to follow Slade's advice and sleep it off, but when she heard the slight panic in Ruby's voice as she was standing in her doorway, Trudy sat up straight, despite the pain it might cause.<p>

"Please, Ruby, if the continuation of this sentence contains the name 'Lex' I might have to slap you." Ruby smiled slightly before closing the door behind her and sitting down next to her friend on the bed. "I was not _that_ drunk!" She hesitated, her nervousness showing as she was wringing her hands. Trudy started to seriously worry about what had happened. "Are you alright, sweetie?", she said, stilling the movement of Ruby's hands by taking them in hers.

"I…I woke up in someone else's bed…naked." Trudy waited for her to go on. "But don't worry, it wasn't Ram, I mean he is kind of the best friend I have here after you, but I would never do that to you, your friendship means too much…" A smile tucked on Trudy's lips. "I know that, Rubs. Plus, I know that Ram's bed was occupied otherwise last night." She couldn't help the blush creeping on her cheeks. Ruby gasped in shock. "You mean, you two did, you know…it?"

She bit her lip as if to keep herself from smiling from ear to ear. "No, we didn't. We made out…a lot. But we didn't. He didn't want to take advantage of me while I was not completely sober." Ruby laughed. "And that guy is supposed to be the most horrible person to walk the earth."

Trudy's smile vanished. When she was with him, it was easy to forget everything he had done, but when she heard someone say it aloud, she couldn't help but doubt him changing a bit. But she didn't want Ruby to notice. "Yeah, well, but me waking up in my sort of maybe boyfriend's bed is not what you wanted to talk about, so who did you spend the night with? If it was Jay I might have to borrow that baseball bat of yours. And if it was Slade you'll probably have to go into hiding to avoid Ebony from finding you."

Now I was Ruby's turn to look sheepishly at her feet. "I don't think Ebony will be the one coming after me, since it was her I woke up next to." Trudy covered her mouth with her hands; partly because she was sincerely shocked, partly to avoid laughing out loud. She hadn't thought their drunken flirting would go that far.

The blonde girl looked like she wished to be swallowed up by the ground. Trudy cleared her throat. "So…You said you woke up naked? Do you remember, you know, how that happened?" Ruby let herself fall back on the bed and grabbed a pillow to cover her face. "You mean do I remember if we did something?", came her muffled response.

Trudy thought it best to let the other girl tell her what she wanted to tell on her own time and kept silent. "She went down on me and it felt amazing!" Ruby almost shouted into the pillow and now Trudy couldn't keep the laughter in any longer. "This is so not funny!", Ruby said as she threw the pillow at Trudy's head.

"If you really think about it, it is. It is brilliant! You have been fighting over Slade for weeks when the solution for it was this easy! There couldn't be a better way to resolve a love triangle, don't you think?" Ruby joined in her guffawing. "Thank you for making fun of my emotional breakdown."

"Honey, what good is a world without adults if you can't experiment and have fun without being judged?"

* * *

><p>Trudy had tried to get a more detailed recounting of last night's events, but Ruby, still not sure what she should make of her close encounter with Ebony, was very reluctant. Both had deemed it a good idea for Ruby to try and sleep off the hangover and to talk about it later on in the day – if at all.<p>

It would be the best for her to get some rest before the meeting, too, she had decided and Lottie had all too excitedly offered to take care of Brady in the meantime, but a soft knock kept her from closing her eyes for too long. For a few seconds she played with the thought of simply ignoring it, but it could have been Ruby who wanted to talk after all or Lottie changing her mind about playing with her little daughter. For all she knew, it could have been Ram, wanting to discuss something with her or maybe resume where they had left off the night before.

With her cheeks flushed from the last thought, she got up from her bed to find Bray on the other side of her door. It must have looked quite impolite to him as her bright smile changed into a frown upon seeing him. "I guess you were expecting someone else."

Her cheeks turned crimson. "No, no… I wasn't expecting anyone, but you were the last person I expected. Well, technically, I can't think of anything Ved would want to discuss with me, so he would probably be the last person." Trudy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm rambling, aren't I?" The smallest smile played upon Bray's lips. He nodded. "Come in."

Bray followed her invitation, but once she had closed the door behind him, neither of them seemed to know what to do next, so Bray took a peek outside of her window, while Trudy stayed put next to the door, the farthest away from him as her small room allowed, studying her hands.

"What are we doing here, Trudy?", Bray inquired after a few awkward moments of silence. She frowned again. "Do you mean here in Liberty or do you mean the general existence of the human species on this planet we call earth?" It was hard to decide who of them was more surprised by Trudy's sarcastic remark. "Seems like you spent a bit too much time with Lex and Ebony." She returned his chaste smile, but couldn't help but think that it was more the company of Ram that was slowly rubbing off on her.

"I'm sorry, I guess being hung over makes me a bit irritable. Can we start again, please?" He nodded. "I meant, what are _we,_ you and me, doing?" "I still don't quite get what you are asking." He gestured between them. "Look at us. We aren't even able to talk to each other. I've known you longer than anyone else, even before the virus. A lot has happened to both of us, but something like that can't just disappear."

Trudy sat down on the edge of her bed. "I guess we have changed", she stated with a shrug of her shoulders. Bray took a seat next to her. "I want to apologize for what I said yesterday. You were right, I was out of line, it really isn't up to me to make your decisions. I guess I've always had some sort of protective instinct over you." He put his hand over Trudy's to show her that he was serious, but she pulled away. "You hurt me, Bray. Not with what you said about Ram, because you are right, he did a lot of horrible things to the people I love, but maybe I can help him change. No, the things you said about me, about not being able to make reasonable decisions. I'm done with people walking all over me, so either you see me as equal or you leave me alone."

"I respect that. It's just, with everything that is happening and with the possibility of returning to the Mall, I could really use a friend." Now it was Trudy who reached her hand out and put it in Bray's. "We'll get there."

* * *

><p>"We need to act soon. The situation in the city is getting worse by the minute, the safe zone is turning into a maximum security prison! Time is running out." Slade had resumed his place at the head of their council of war. He had directed his last statement at Ram, which had earned him a scoff in return. "What do you want me to do? I need data to breach his security system, which your precious Jack doesn't seem to be able to deliver."<p>

"I'm with Ram on this, Jack needs to work faster, he probably enjoys being Mega's number one student a bit too much", Ebony exclaimed, which caused Jay to throw his arms in the air out of frustration. "We all know you are more about brawns than brains, Ebony, but Jack can't just go in there and take everything we need and walk out. Do you think Mega gives everyone access to that kind of data? He needs to trust Jack before he can do anything. This takes time."

Trudy nodded in agreement. "Don't you remember what happened the last time you forced Jack to jump the gun on attacking the Technos' HQ? Almost got you killed in the end." Ebony glared at the girl sitting opposite of her. "Give me a break, it was Jack who wanted to check out that transmitter thing and how was it my fault that Ellie turned batshit crazy and tried to blow up the hotel?"

Before the discussion could get more out of hand, Bray interrupted them. "But what will we do once we've gotten through their computer protection? Won't we need more men?" Just then did they others realize, that unlike themselves, Bray had not had the time to get adjusted to the ubiquity of electricity throughout the city. Jay responded: "Even an army of 500 trained fighters won't do us any good as long the Technos can rely on their zappers being fully charged. It's like bringing a knife to a gunfight. We need to make sure the power is off before we can even get through the electric fence."

Lex took the floor next. "But still, Bray is right. Since we all have to trust our resident genius" – a sarcastic bow in Ram's direction, follow by the addressed mockingly drawing his invisible hat – "to actually be able to create a power blackout, we need to think about recruiting more people. I am the best fighter here, but even I can't take on the whole Tribe on my own."

Everyone granted Lex the annoyed eyeroll he had aimed for with his remark, but the atmosphere in the room was too tense to expand any more bantering. "What about the Ecos? They helped us before." All of the present Mallrats avoided looking at Bray, until Trudy reluctantly shook her head. "I don't think so, not after what happened to Pride. Hawk, their new leader, is blaming Amber for his death and practically banned her from ever returning."

"Pride is dead?", Bray asked, his voice full of disbelief. "Yeah, and it was one of those zappers that killed him. One reason more why we have to be really sure that the whole power system is disabled", Jay answered, even though Bray had directed his inquiry towards Trudy. "And even more reason why the Ecos won't help us", she added, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Bray, I can assure you, we will look for people to fight on our side when it is time, but right now, we need to find a way to hurt Mega where he is most vulnerable", Slade had walked over to Bray and patted him on the back reassuringly.

"I might have an idea", Trudy suddenly said, causing everyone to look at her. Ebony sighed. "Really, Trudy, again? We've been through this before." Slade put up his hand to silence his girlfriend and gestured for Trudy to go on.

She got up from her seat to walk behind the bar and returned with the shoebox she had hidden under the counter. When Ram saw what she was holding, he tensed. "You searched my room?" Trudy had expected him to be angry, but the threat in his calm voice scared her more than she wanted to admit. "No, I happened to stumble upon it when I was looking for something of mine." Ram had gotten to his feet. "You have no right to take this." Trudy took a breath to stop her hands that were still gripping the box, from shaking. Ram used that pause for another reproach. "Why would you search something that belongs to you in my room?"

She couldn't stop her cheeks from flushing crimson. In a lowered voice that everybody could hear nonetheless, she explained: "I was looking for my skirt, alright? You might remember, last night? Yeah, so I was not going through your stuff deliberately, I was looking for my clothes and found the box in the process. I'm really sorry and I know this must be hard for you, but I think this can really help us."

While Ram was silenced by Trudy's quiet outburst, trying to avoid her eyes at any cost, Lex and Ebony shared a smirk. "I knew it", Lex muttered for everyone to hear. "What's in the box, Trudy?", Jay said curtly, crossing his arms defensively before his chest. "Oh, I think someone's jealous", Ebony whispered loudly in Lex' direction. Slade banged his fist on the table. "Will you two shut up already?! Do you not grasp how serious this whole situation is? Either you say something useful or you say nothing at all, you get it?" While Lex just rolled his eyes, Ebony mockingly mimicked locking her mouth and throwing the key away.

After a moment of complete silence, Trudy put the box she had clutched in front of her like a shield down on the table and put the lid aside. She had not looked at Ram, but she could feel that he had stepped back from the table, turning his back on them. She took out the clothes. As soon as she realized what it was, Ebony had jumped up from her seat, causing her chair to fall over.

"Those are Java's clothes. What is this? If you tell me you opened up my sister's grave to get them, I'll shovel yours right next to hers." Ruby looked from Ebony to Trudy and then to Ram, apparently waiting for his reaction. But there was none, he had remained in the exact same position. "Don't be ridiculous, Ebony, no one dug up a grave", she said, her voice very quiet and calm, her gaze still on Ram. "We changed her clothes before we buried her."

The look she got from Ebony couldn't have been more incredulous. "Why would you do that?" The words came out in a quiver. "Because I wanted to keep something of her. And she looked so peaceful, her uniform just didn't seem right", it was Ram, barely audible. Ebony frowned. "So you decided to bury her how? Naked?" Ebony was pushing Ram on purpose, she wanted to lash out, to make them understand that she was hurting, too, and it seemed like he was ready to take her bait. "No, I got her one of my mom's old dresses. She looked really pretty in it", Ruby uttered and got up erecting the chair Ebony had knocked over, slightly putting her hand on the small of her back while passing her, a gesture that remained unnoticed by everyone else but sent a shiver down both their spines. She then kept on walking towards Ram, reassuring him with her presence that she was there for him if he needed her.

"It's just… We have her pass card, don't we? We could scare Mega into thinking that she changed sides, that she is reunited with R…the resistance." Trudy had thought about this plan a lot, but now, having to face both Ram and Ebony, all her self-confidence had vanished and it sounded more of a friendly advice that a proper suggestion. "Any suspicion would be off Jack and he could use her card without immediately endangering himself", she continued, trying most of all to convince herself.

"Oh, but you successfully located little Veddy, what happened to the plan to exchange Jack and him?" Ebony exclaimed, earning a confused look from Ved, who seemed to have been brought back to reality by the mention of his name. Slade had gone over to calm his girlfriend, but Ebony pushed his hand away. "What? This is not a plan! So we have my dead sister's clothes, do you want to send them to Mega as evidence that she turned against him? Like he would care!"

"No, I thought that I…" A reluctant look in Ram's direction. "I thought I could wear it and pretend to be Java. I could go with Jay when he meets with Amber tonight." The silence that filled the room seemed to weigh Trudy down. She knew she should not have said anything. Everyone always told her how she wasn't a fighter, how she just should stay on the sidelines, taking care of the kids. She was a mother, not a rebel. A follower, not a leader.

"It might work", Jay finally said, breaking the tension. "Amber said that she would send someone else if she couldn't make it, but it doesn't matter who of the Mallrats we meet, as long as we can show Mega that there is still someone fighting back."

"It is a good plan, Trudy, we'll do it! I'll come with you and Jay, I think Mega might have some pictures of me talking to Siva. He'll think that they all turned against him", Slade declared, looking from Ebony to Ram. "What do you say?" Ebony scoffed. "I don't need the help of my dead sisters to scare Mega . But do what you want, you won't listen to me anyways."

"Ram?" Trudy tried to catch his eye, but he refused to even look in her direction. "I don't want anything to do with this. Excuse me, I'll be working on our more important plans to take down Mega."


End file.
